Adventures of the Fire-Breathing Wolf and the Seven-Tailed Cat
by MusicAndMemories1412
Summary: DONT READ THIS, JUST DONT. This is a sequel to the fic, The New Norisu Nine. Ships: Fowlham, Weinerkang, and Seven-Tailed Wolf/Fire-Breathing Cat. Wolf and Cat transforms into humans so they can get a taste on what it feels like being a Freshman. Adventures, enemies, stank, monsters, romance, and other things will come. Will they survive through this new environment?
1. Chapter 1-A Trip Into The Nomicon

Fire-Breathing Wolf and Seven-Tailed Cat

Author's Note: Before you read any further, read my other fic, The New Norisu Nine. It is the beginning of everything. It is about Randy choosing an Orange, Yellow, Green, Light Blue, Violet, Pink, White, and Grey Ninja who will team up as the Norisu Nine for the final battle against the Sorcerer and Sorceress. There the Fire-Breathing Wolf and the Seven-Tailed Cat is described and created and then the rise of the Nomicons into human form! :D

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own RC9GN, but I do own Rachelle Kang, Hila Howler, Fire-Breathing Wolf, and Seven-Tailed Cat. :3

Prologue

After the final battle against the Sorcerer and Sorceress, they left and disappeared in green and pink stank.

The Nomicons turned back into book form and the gang deactivated their suits.

The Red Ninja, Randy Cunningham went to McBooks with the gang to purchase Hila a new Manga Book to make up for the other Manga book he ripped when he destanked her.

Then they went to the (Author's Note: Well, I am not sure what the building is called, it is on an episode when Randy and Howard was hanging out at an ice cream/cake store where you can simply lie to them it is your birthday and you get a free ice cream which proved to Randy that he is wonk at lying so he lied to Howard that there is an abandoned fudge factory at the edge of town, but turned out there was one, but for McFist to store his WND's. AKA, Weapons of Ninja Destruction) to get some ice cream to celebrate their victory of the battle.

Chapter 1-A Trip Into the NinjaNomicon

Fire-Breathing Wolf's POV

After we defeated the hideous Sorcerer and Sorceress and going to the book store reading about meat we went inside this ice cream place.

Randy sat at the edge of the table at the far left, next to him was Howard, across Randy was Theresa who was beside Debbie, next to her was Rachelle and Hila, across was Rachel, Morgan, and Julian.

Seven-Tailed Cat and I were laying down under the tables having a conversation about the epic or bruce is what Randy and Howard would say it, battle yesterday.

I think the Ninjas were talking about the same thing too.

 _"Remember that awesome Norisu Nine Tengu Fire Ball?! It was an amazing sight! Then the Sorcerer and Sorceress left defeated?! Well, we have not seen any signs of them anymore lately. It is very strange."_ Seven-Tailed kept smacking my head with loud and long countless messages.

 _"Ow Cat, you are giving me a headache of all those messages! I love your enthusiasm, but can we just talk instead? I am kinda tired of talking in our heads. How about we can just use it while hunting or when we have to tell each other secrets?"_ I started to rub my head.

"Sorry, is this better?" She spoke.

"Wow, your voice sounds so better than in my mind." I smiled.

She gave me a weird look.

"Uh, not that I like you, well I do like you, as a friend, but not, you know…" I chuckled awkwardly hitting myself mentally.

"Um, ok then…" Cat still looking at me awkwardly.

Then our heads perked up when we overheard Rach saying, "I will miss seeing Wolf and Cat. If only they can go to school with us."

Hila finally placed her book down and yelled, "Finally finished!"

"I guess that would be cool if we went to school with you guys. Why can't we come?" Cat sat down on a seat between Hila and Rachelle.

"Whoa! Almost forgot you two can talk!" Hila said then had a hand shoved to her mouth.

Rach hissed. "Please shut up Hila!"

"Why are you being mean again?" Rachel questioned.

"I am not being rude, I said please. I am just being politely rude."

"Well, anyway, the reason is that the school cannot allow any animals inside the building. They will mess up everything." Debbie reported.

"Well that is rude, not all animals will mess up everything." I frowned sitting next to her.

"Unless…you are a human…oh my ninja! You two can be humans!" Randy jumped up and down.

"It is going to be so bruce!" Morgan grinned.

Cat and I wagged our tails excitingly and ducked under the table changing into humans.

At first we looked like a 7 year old human.

Which was our age as an animal, so we grew taller to over 5 feet.

We had our faces more like a human freshman.

For the clothing I had messy black hair with some purple on the front going horizontal across my forehead, dark red eyes still, a black McHoodie, a purple McShirt, blue McSkinnies, a red scarf, and lime green McKicks.

For Seven-Tails she had long black hair all the way to her hips with streaks of light blue, bright red eyes still, a white McHoodie, a black McShirt with a light blue heart, a brown McSkirt, light blue McTights above the knees, and black McBoots.

"Whoa…" I gazed at her dreamingly. She looks so bruce.

"You have been acting weird lately ever since we defeated the Sorcerer and Sorceress. Is everything all right?" She raised a brow.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Just I really like…uh…well, I have always uh, liked…" I stuttered. "Ice Cream!" I shouted.

When there was some ice cream that feel to the ground.

"Ice Cream is delicious!" I awkwardly bent down to lick the ice cream from the ground covered my red face.

"Yeah ice cream is yummy, but you are a human now. You can just get more fresh ones from the cashier." She pointed.

I stopped and chuckled rubbing my head. I guess it is weird to see humans licking from the floor. They have sensitive stomachs."

"Aren't you guys done already?!" Howard whined.

Cat and I crawled out and revealed our new human forms.

"Whoa this is so honkin' bruce! I can't believe it!" Rachel squealed.

"You are not fluffy anymore." Hila mumbled in disappointment.

Then Cat added soft fake fur on the white jacket.

"That's better!" Hila reached to rub her arm.

Randy was busy talking to Theresa still about how 'hard-core' he is when he survived all those injuries during the battle that it took a while for him to notice us. What a show off.

"Whoa! What a honkin' minute there, are you wearing what I think you're wearing?!"

"What, clothes?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, the red scarf and the black McHoodie!"

I placed my hands on my hips. "I know, it looks so bruce."

"Wolf, can I talk to you for a sec?" Randy grabbed my shoulder turning me to the door.

"Wolf? We can't call him that! It will be too obvious! He is already wearing purple and black! We can't let people know his identity." Debbie whispered.

"Who cares if they knew his identity!" Howard scoffed.

She argued, "McFist will kidnap him and put a mind reader helmet on his head and the rest of our identities will be at risk. We should give Cat and Wolf a name. Maybe we should ask the Nomicon."

We all grabbed our NinjaNomicons and shloomped inside including Seven-Tails and me.

I eventually ended up falling and face planting onto wooden floor.

Words flew above us. Mine said, "Kasai Okami." While Cat's were, "Katsumi Neko."

"What the juice does it mean?" Morgan wondered.

'Kasai Okami' changed into 'Fire Wolf' and 'Katsumi Neko' turned into 'Victorious Beauty Cat.'

I guess Katsumi is kinda pretty. No, that's not right. I can't like her. She is only a friend. Besides, I haven't known her long, but I am the only other animal who knows her the longest.

Cat's POV, or should I say, Kat's POV (Author's Note: Get it?)

Katsumi Neko means Victorious Beauty Cat? Really? I looked at Wolf's name. I guess Kasai Okami does make sense.

He is a Fire-Breathing Wolf anyway.

I then looked strangely at him. He quickly bent his head down. He is acting weirder and weirder every second.

Maybe I should read his mind, but it might be private. But he is my friend. What is there to keep from me?

In his mind I read, _"Victorious Beauty Cat.' I guess Katsumi is kinda pretty. No, that's not right. I can't like her. She is only a friend. Besides, I haven't known her long, but I am the only other animal who knows her the longest. My cheeks feel tingly. What is it called again? Oh yes, blushing. Am I blushing? Humans are weird."_

I stopped reading his thoughts. Oh, so that is what to keep from me. Well, since I read his mind, there is nothing more for him to keep from me.

I guess he is kinda cute as well. I don't know, like Kasai isn't sure he likes me. I will just forget about it.

Randy's POV

"Well, I guess we can just tell everybody in school that you guys are foreign exchange students." I said.

"What the juice?! No way! It will freak everyone out! Remember when the last exchange student was a killer robot to again, destroy the Ninja?!" Howard shouted.

"Oh, yeah, forgot about that. Well, then we can just say that Kasai is my cousin and Katsumi is just his friend that moved here from Japan. Okay?" I sorted out the plan.

"Well, Kasai and Randy does look kinda similar…" Julian examined.

The Nomicon pushed us out into reality and I can tell Kasai and Katsumi is really surprised of what happened.

"So…where was I…oh yeah, Kasai," I lowered my voice. "Why so you have a red scarf and a black jacket?"

Kasai looked confused. "What do you mean? Is something wrong?"

"Everything is wrong! Doesn't a black suit with red stripes ring any bell?" "

No…" He thought. "The Red Ninja! If somebody sees that, they will think you-"

Howard interrupted me, "Oh, look Kasai looks like the Red Ninja!"

Rachelle slapped him and hissed, "Shut up! Someone will hear!"

But it was too late and a bunch of girls came crowding around Kasai and started to squeal very loudly.

"Oh boy…here we go again…" I face palmed.


	2. Chapter 2-Kat-astrophe

Chapter 2-Somebody is Jelly

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own RC9GN, but I do own Rachelle Kang, Hila Howler, Fire-Breathing Wolf, and Seven-Tailed Cat. :3

Katsumi's POV

Right after Howard has accidently blurted out that Wolf, er, Kasai looked like the Ninja, the whole shop freaked out and came pushing and shoving each other to get a good view.

There was one girl who looked a bit familiar with orange hair, a red clip, sapphire eyes, a white shirt, brown skirt, and red shoes came running like a maniac right in front of him holding a pink phone in her hand that seemed to be recording Kasai. She might be his number one fan.

"What the juice is happening? This can't be right! How does he become that popular so fast? The fan girls only like Kasai just because they think he is the Red Ninja? Seriously? Unlike somebody else likes him just the way he is." I yelled with annoyance.

"Somebody is jelly." Hila started to sing.

"What?"

"Jelly. You know, jealous."

"I am not jealous!" I exclaimed banging on the table hard causing a little crack. "

You are right, you are angry for the first time. I feel so proud for you." Rachelle rested her hand on her shoulder.

Heidi began to ask millions of questions to Kasai. "What is your name, Red Ninja?"

He responded with a little stage fright. "Uh, I think you got the wrong person. I am-"

Howard butted in wrapping his arm behind his neck, "He is totally the Ninja Heidi! I am his best friend and I know him better than anyone! His name is Kasai Okami!"

Oh, so that's her name! She is Howard's older sister!

Kasai's POV

Why does Howard have to ruin everything?

"And of course Howard butts in." Debbie grumbles. "How about let's set up a debate on whether or not Kasai is a Ninja. I will go first. Everybody knows that the Ninja is a student in Norrisville High. Right? Well, nobody has never seen Kasai before. Right? So that means he isn't the Red Ninja."

Everyone started to talk and some walked away. Thank cheese! I can't stand this many eyes pointed at me!

Howard thought and said, "Well, he was home schooled."

I shouted, "Howard, I just moved here remember? From…uh...Norristown." I am not even sure is there were such thing as a Norristown.

"Don't try to hide your identity. I know you are the-OWIEEEEE!" A gasp came from the crowd when he fell down to the floor rubbing a fresh bruise on his arm by Rachelle. "Can you please be quiet?!"

"Kasai is not the Ninja. If he was homeschooled, then how can he always sneak pass his parents every time there is a monster or robot attacking the school? How can he even know that there is a monster or robot in the first place? Just because he is dressing up like a Ninja doesn't make him an actual Ninja. The Ninja is 800 years old for crying out loud. He is just a freshman. It is clear that Debbie and I have won the debate." A calm voice came from the crowd who happened to be Red Nomi.

Howard opened his mouth to speak, but said nothing with a guilty expression when he realized who it was.

I smiled and then I screamed when I felt an earthquake.

Out of the window, I saw huge black paws about six feet long that looked like Kat's.

After everybody left to the shelter and Nomi turned back into a book without another word, all ten of us changed into our battling suits.

Outside I was face to face with a 14 feet tall and 20 feet long Seven-Tailed Cat. The only difference is that she had green and pink markings instead of light blue, glowing yellow eyes, more hairy, wilder, crazier, stronger, no scaly belly, and sharper tails, fangs, and claws.

She already destroyed all the concrete and buildings behind her.

I tried to figure out what was wrong by trying to use my telepathy powers on her, but I felt something pushing me away while I did that. It kinda feels like there is some force field blocking my way to her mind. I think she is mindless. She is too nice to destroy that much.

When we made eye contact, she slowly shrunk and green and pink stank flew away that made Red follow it, but went down the vents.

"Weird. Why is the stank down the pipes again? Is the Sorcerer and Sorceress down in the prison? How the juice did that happen?"

"How the juice did THAT happen?!" I pointed at Katsumi on the ground in her original Cat form. "I thought people or animals destank when you destroy her prized possession. We didn't do anything!"

Grey explained, "If the prized possession was a person and she looks at him/her then he/she destanks."

"I am her prized possession?" I felt a bit glad. At least someone likes me how I really am.

Katsumi's POV

I slowly sat up feeling a bit dizzy. When I sat up I saw Kasai as a Fire-Breathing Wolf smiling at me.

When I scanned through my surrounding I quickly jumped up and yelled, "Whoa, what happened?!"

"Uh, well, the Sorcerer and Sorceress stanked you and you grew two times bigger with green and pink markings instead of blue and destroyed a lot behind you. We found out that when you destanked, the stank flew down the pipes, meaning that the Sorcerer and Sorceress is in their prison."

He pointed ahead and I turned to see the damage I have caused and huge paw prints shaped like mine. My pupils shrunk. I can't believe I have made that much damage. I must have been powerful.

"How did I destank?"

Kasai bit his lip. "I don't know."

I can tell he was lying. In his mind I read, _"I cannot tell her that she destanked when she looked at me since I was her prized possession apparently. Things would get really awkward between us. Oh! Is that a squirrel I hear?! Or is it a chipmunk? I can't tell the difference."_

What? Is that what happened? I shouldn't mention that either. It would, get awkward.

We all ran to change back into humans with the Ninjas back into regular kids.

 **Please tell me how you guys think about it so far!**

 **Ask any questions, say random things, or say you like pineapples!**

 **That last part I said isn't true. I don't really like pineapples. That was very random right there.**

 **SMOKE BOMB FOR NOW!**


	3. Chapter 3-First Day of School

Chapter 3-First Day of School

Deep Underground…

Sat the Sorcerer and Sorceress yelling out, "Nnnnnnnoooooooo!"

Back to the surface

Kasai's POV

"It is getting late. We should go home now. Come on Kasai. You should change into a puppy. Do you want some ribs when we get home?" Rachelle began to walk home while Hila walked to hers with Katsumi now a kitty.

 _"_ _See ya tomorrow in school Kat."_ I told her.

She sent back. _"Bye Kasai. Thanks for saving me."_ She smiled.

When I have reached Rachelle's home, I changed into human form again, but she stopped me. "No, you have to stay like a pup if you want to come here. My parents are familiar with you, but not familiar with you in human form. We can't tell them that you are a Fire-Breathing Wolf. Word will get out and everyone will want to capture you. Okay?"

I sighed, "Fine." I changed back into a black puppy.

Then after eating ribs for dinner, brushing my teeth, and taking a shower, I plopped down on my dog bed dreaming how school will be like.

I would be really popular, all the girls falling for me, a butler serving for me, all kinds of meat in the cafeteria, the teachers being really nice, me being number one in gym class, being in television, getting straight A's, and other glorious things.

Monday Morning

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" I was startled by an irritating sound.

"What the juice is that?!" I cried.

"It is just an alarm clock silly." She reached out her hand to push a button behind a clock that caused the sound to stop.

"Why do you need that?" I tilted my head.

"To wake up so you won't be late to school."

I asked, "What happens if you are late?"

"You get a detention."

"Huh?" I felt really dumb not knowing any of these things.

She said heading downstairs to eat, "I'll explain everything you need to know about school in the bus."

"Bus? Why a bus? Can't it be a private jet or something?"

After eating some bacon, she showed me a backpack, a binder, pencils, paper, a pencil sharpener, a pencil pouch, and many other school supplies.

"Just do everything I do in class, okay? Be careful a Mr. Bannister. He is strict and will toss his shoe at you if you won't be quiet. There will be other people who you have to be careful from. Just stay close."

Wow. School sounds a bit scarier than I imagined.

I followed Rachelle to the bus stop in human form carrying my backpack.

When the bus came, it was yellow and black.

I stepped in and found no children in the vehicle.

Ten minutes later the bus was crowded with humans who was fooling around, shouting, bullying, teasing, eating, throwing stuff, and littering. What a nightmare!

From now on, I will be walking to school myself.

Wait, since I have the ability to turn into any animal I can just simply change into a bird. I can actually turn into a car myself, but then, I don't know how to drive. So bird, it is.

Hila and Katsumi walked in the bus and sat on the seat next to ours.

"So how is school so far?" She shouted trying to make Kasai hear.

"Terrible!" I sadly shouted back.

"You haven't seen anything yet! The last bus stop is when the 'trouble makers' come."

I laid my head back against the seat. This is not how I expected it.

At the final stop I crossed my fingers and started to sweat a little.

I guess you can say I can be easily frightened.

I am scared of heights, talking to a big crowd, spiders, clowns, and bullies.

Good thing I have Rachelle to take care of the bullies for me.

"Move it you shoobs!" I heard a mean loud voice that broke the shouts into whispers.

Wow, he must be very powerful.

I sent a mental message to Rachelle, _"Who is that?"_

She turned and said, "Bash Johnson. Everyone is scared of him because he is apparently the school's number one bully. He isn't to me. He is just a total shoob who is really dumb. He can't even say the word "I", but only "me". He has a stupid crush on me."

I was shocked when I heard the last sentence. Well, I guess maybe because she is tough or something.

I sent Kat a message, _"Do you know that guy is named Bash Johnson and is the number one school bully? He actually likes Rachelle!"_

 _"_ _No way!"_ Said Katsumi.

Bash sat down on the seat in front of me.

 _"_ _Oh great, just great! He is right in front of me!"_ I sarcastically said.

Katsumi giggled.

When the school bus parked in front of the school, I immediately rushed out of the bus getting some fresh air.

I gazed upon the huge white building.

"I made it to Norrisville High!" I cheered with my fists in the air while walking through the main entrance.

I was in the same place where the battle was held in the weekend against the Sorcerer and Sorceress.

There laid the Tengu Ball on the Carp's eye.

After a while of finding the rest of the gang, we hurried to our lockers.

"Come on! The bell is going to ring for first period to begin!" Urged Rachel.

I shot her a confused look.

"I will explain later. You have **a lot** to learn."

At lunch

"So that is all you need to know about this school, the frequent stankage, robots, weird teachers, the class system, students, and popularity." Debbie finished.

"Wow. That is not even close to my dream." I frowned.

"You had a dream about school? Usually it is a nightmare." Randy complimented.

"In reality it is a nightmare! Now I know."

Heidi was walking around the whole cafeteria interviewing some popular people and trying to find something fresh as usual.

She then spotted somebody unfamiliar and that somebody, is me.

I covered my eyes with my hoodie and stuffed my face in arms hoping that she doesn't walk over, but of course, she did.

"This is Heidi Weinerman with two new students hanging out with the losers! What are your names?" She stuffed the mic toward Katsumi.

"My name is Katsumi Neko and this is my friend, Kasai Okami. He's a bit camera shy. Can you please leave?"

"There is nothing to be afraid of! Only the whole school is watching you two!"

"Wow, that really helped Heidi."

Rachelle barked, "Hey, she said please leave! Now get outta here!"

She raised her hands in surrender and left.

 _"_ _Thanks Rachelle."_ I thanked. _"I didn't become a monster."_

My hopes fell off the cliff when Bash came over.

"Hey look, a Newbie! Bash will bully Newbies!"

He reached out to give me a Wedgie, but Katsumi stood up and asked calmly, "Do you want your body in one piece or not?!"

Phew! Maybe I will be able to survive this school day.

 **Plz review my story! Anything random like I hate school or something! :3**

 **SMOKE BOMB!**


	4. Chapter 4-An Old Friend

Chapter 4-An Old Friend

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own RC9GN, but I do own Rachelle Kang, Hila Howler, Fire-Breathing Wolf, and Seven-Tailed Cat. :3

Katsumi's POV

This place is really weird and a bit frightening, but I guess I can deal with it.

On the intercom a cheerful voice said, "Attention students! The event this Friday will be…um…well…ah…uh…let me think…a dance…I guess."

"Bash…don't even think about it." Rachelle warned Bash who was right behind her.

I sent her a mental message, _"You don't want him to get stanked do you?"_

"It depends." She whispered scratching her chin.

Randy and Theresa smiled at each other and I knew what was happening.

I didn't have to read their minds to know what they were thinking.

I saw Howard and Debbie make eye contact, but looked away.

Randy started to break the awkward silence, "So…Theresa can-"

Theresa interrupted him, again, "I go out with you?"

"Debbie, I know that I can be a shoob sometimes, but actually um, can I…um, what Theresa said?" Howard slowly said rubbing his hands together.

"Sure. I was actually thinking about asking all of you guys to go." Debbie replied.

All of the Ninja's backpacks started to glow their own colors very brightly and quickly.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" All of them shouted at the same time rushing to the bathroom.

Kasai and I started to follow.

Inside the Nomicon

Randy's POV

All eleven of us tumbled down on to the ground while I expertly stayed on my toes.

The building looked familiar.

I read the sign, "The Forbidden Knowledge of the Shadow Warrior. Oh my Ninja Howard! Remember the Halloweenja at last Halloween to spookify the garage?"

"Oh yeah I remembered that! Those bear costumes and hugging were really weird." Howard chuckled.

Everyone stared at us like we were crazy.

"Long story." Howard said.

I asked, "Why the juice would you bring us here? It says forbidden and I haven't asked you for anything yet."

Howard said, "Oh, now you say it is forbidden after you went there!"

The words 'forbidden' and 'shadow warrior' vanished changing it to "The Knowledge of the First Ninja."

I was still disoriented.

We began to walk inside in the dark to investigate with me leading the way.

Then a black figure jumped down scaring the juice out of us except Rachelle who just stood there.

"Ahh!" I took out my Ninja Katana.

The shadow spoke, "Hi Randy. It has been a while since the last time I met you and Howard."

"Huh? Who are you exactly? Who is Randy and Howard? I don't know them." I lied rubbing behind my neck.

The voice sounded familiar. It belonged to a male's voice.

"Ha-ha, you don't have to hide from me."

The lights went on and there in front of me was the First Ninja.

I chuckled putting my Katana away, "Ha-ha, I totally didn't try to attack you. Why are you here?"

The First Ninja replied, "I have always been here. Let me take you to a flashback of the year 1213 when you and Howard traveled back in time. We will start in the part when we dropped the Sorcerer into the deep earth."

Flashback in Old Norrisville

 _About 800 years ago in the year 1213, the First Ninja reached out his hand holding onto the wrist of his Arch-Nemesis, the Sorcerer above a bottomless pit, his prison to keep him away from causing more destruction to the town, Norrisville. The Sorcerer used all of his energy left to blast one last stank ball against the Ninja's chest, except it was red instead of green. When the First Ninja opened his hand, the Sorcerer fell down and down and down landing onto the hard floor of rock. Around him was countless pipes. He seemed to be in the middle of all the pipes around the city. He yelled angrily in defeat staring at the Tengu Ball sealing the hole, "NINJA!"_

 _The First Ninja and his companion who was the only person knowing his identity, Plop Plop, said their goodbyes to the 2013 Ninja, Randy Cunningham and his companion, Howard Weinerman who stepped back into the porta potty time machine. The two began to walk back to his house until he felt sharp pain suddenly strike his chest. "Ahh!" He tumbled down and took off his mask letting the fabric separate and inside the mask. "The pain! It is too unbearable!" He groaned once more. "What is it Nomi?!" Plop Plop cried with worry. "It is where the Sorcerer shot me before he fell to his doom. I think it might be-AAAHHH!"_

 _This type of red stank is a very deadly stank. You know how regular green stank turns vulnerable students in the present of the Norrisville High into monsters? Well this kind carries a curse and you have to wait about 800 years for it to wear off. It was slowly growing around inside of the Ninja's body. Plop Plop tried to help. "Maybe the suit will help you with the pain." Slipping on the mask, he began to shrink into the size of a square forming a thick black book with red markings. Sound familiar? The first Ninja of 1213 has transformed into the Nomicon._

 _Plop Plop gasped in despair. He carefully and quickly hugged it against his chest and began a run to his friend's house to see if his Ninja family can help. When Plop reached there, he found eight books lying around the building. "Oh no…" He groaned. "Maybe I can try to open it." He peeked at the pages and realized it was blank. Suddenly, a blinding flash of light shot to his eyes pulling his soul inside the book. "Argh!" When he stumbled onto some Ninja dojo a scroll fell before his toes. He picked it up and it read, "My dear friend, the Sorcerer has created a curse to me and my close relatives. The red stank was a powerful strike that brings a curse turning anybody to anything. I can be a Ninja no more. It appears to me that I have stopped aging. I shall be a NinjaNomicon to teach students to become Ninjas so the knowledge would always be alive and this town will always be in safe hands. Take my mask, you will be the second Ninja. Then take my sister's and brother's masks to make another Norisu Nine." Nine wooden boxes appeared before his eyes. Each with their own color. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Light Blue, Violet, Pink, Grey, and White. On the wooden floor carved, "A_ _red_ _ninja_ _ **must**_ _opt_ _wisely_ _and_ _trust_ _the_ _consistent_ _." Plop Plop felt so sorry for his ally and his family. He felt so useless, but he must be the next Red Ninja. For his friend, for his family, and for Norrisville._

End of Flashback

"Sniff. That is so sad…" Rachel and Theresa began to shed a tear.

"I feel so sorry for you." Morgan quietly said which was a surprise because she seems to never have any feelings.

I asked, "So when I showed you the Nomicon, I was actually showing you, you as a Nomicon?"

The First Ninja nodded, "Yes that is true. I have not told anyone this in 800 years until now. I kept that secret from all the past Ninjas because they couldn't do anything to wear off the curse if they knew by hiding my knowledge inside here so it will not fade. Now I can make a fake me inside of my book form."

I then wondered about something else, "I thought you were a female when you turned into human."

"No, the curse is slowly decreasing and the only way for me to become human is to use the bodies of the two nearest humans like I told you before. I was female because I wanted to see how it feels like."

"So that time when McFist and Viceroy almost opened you and the Sorcerer almost blasted me with red stank was actually the same stank that carries a curse?!" I freaked out.

He nodded in agreement.

I couldn't believe my ears.

I almost become a who knows what!

Then remembered to ask a question that has never been answered, "What is your name?"

"Norisu. Nomi Norisu." Nomi said.

"Oh. So we were right of calling you that." Julian said.

"So you said in the flashback that the curse wears off in 800 years. It has already been 800 years."

"Yes, it is decreasing slowly. For once in my life I must ask, will you please help me?"


	5. Chapter 5-Tuna

Chapter 5-Tuna

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own RC9GN, but I do own Rachelle Kang, Hila Howler, Fire-Breathing Wolf, and Seven-Tailed Cat. :3

Kasai's POV

During the conversation with the Nomicon, er, Nomi. Katsumi and I were studying the language called Japanese. Then we were practicing to speak it to each other out loud to each other. I think we got too carried away, and we were speaking fluently right away. Nomi began to hear us talking and asked, "You two can speak Japanese?" Kat said, "We can learn any language and speak it fluently. This language is really interesting." "You guys can also change into anyone and anything…right?" He smiled. "Uh huh." We both grinned proud of our abilities. "Well, then maybe you can both change into like me outside so I can use both of your bodies to make me into human again! It is too perfect!" We all stood there silent. "What?" He questioned. "Well, if there is no Nomicon, then there will be no teacher to continue teaching Ninjas." Randy sadly said. Nomi stood there speechless for the first time in his life. "I will mediatate on this." He went to the corner of the room and fixed himself into a meditating position. I started to read his thoughts, but I couldn't. Then I heard his thoughts around the room. Oh yeah! His mind is in this very room! _"Katsumi! You can read his thoughts from this room!"_ She began to listen too. In his mind, _"What am I going to do? I haven't mediated in 800 years. The situation is that I have finally have a chance to bcome human again, but then I wouldn't be able to teach my pupils! But, I have waited for this moment for 800 years trapped in this form, but the Sorcerer has been through something similar so at least I am not alone. But everyone is depending on me. If I become human again, I would be able to teach them still, I cannot be the Red Ninja anymore, so what is the point of me turning into human again? Well, I would be able to speak, work, eat, grow…oh, growing. If I die, the tradition has more chances of fading. Ninjas will be in trouble without me. So it is decided. I will not be human!" "Wow, he thinks about it very deeply."_ Kat told me. _"Yeah. I am proud he stays as a book because we get to easily learn languages without going to the library!"_ Nomi jumped up and shouted, "I will not be human!" "Of course you won't." Howard said. "Are you sure you want to do this? You have been waiting for this moment for 800 years for crying out loud!" Said Rachel. "I am positive. Katsumi, Kasai, you can explore around me and learn any languages you want." He firmly answered. "Remember, love is only a Ninja's weakness." Theresa stared at Randy, Debbie looked at Howard, and I gazed at Katsumi, but looked away. It isn't right. Only friends. That's it, I were shloomped outside back to the school bathroom.

Time Skip to Wednesday lunch time.

Katsumi's POV

When we were all seated, I smelled something wonderful that it made my mouth water. Any Cat would know this smell. I freaked out, "TUNA! I NEED MONEY!" Everyone looked at Randy and he sighed, "Fine, go ahead." "Heehee…" I chuckled evilly with the coins in my paws, er, palms. "You will be mine." Kat rushed in front of the lady and screamed at her face, "TUNA!" She handed me a can and I purchased it with Randy's money. It was $1.50. I must pay him pack later. Then I realized that I should make Wolf eat one as well. So I paid $3.00 instead. I handed it to him and when he read it, he was refused, "No way. You are not making me eat it. I am not into seafood." He crossed him arms. "Just try it. It won't kill you! It wouldn't hurt to just give something a chance. Fish actually makes you smart. Please do it for me." I made a puppy face. He stared at me like he has seen a ghost. "The puppy face! But you are the opposite of a dog! Puppy faces are my thing!" My eyes grew larger and I tilted my head lower. "Okay, fine! I'll do it for you!" He opened the can and took a tiny bite. "Not bad I guess. It's okay." At least it isn't a hate. "I will have the rest if you don't want it!" Howard smiled. I gasped and glared at him to back off, but we groaned when it fell to the trash.

When the bell rang, we all went to Spanish class. Which Kasai and I totally aced. Howard whispered, "Can you tell me what is the answer to number one and basically all of the other problems. I shot him a 'seriously?' look. "What? You don't know? It's okay. You can read the teacher's mind." I didn't change my expression and raised my hands. "Okay, I know that's a bit cheating, but it can help me learn what the juice is the answers so I can study them." Kasai said, "Don't fall for it Kat. You know not to cheat. This is really easy already." Howard grunted. _"I guess school isn't a nightmare after all."_ I told Kasai. _"Yeah, I guess so."_

Another Time Skip so we can skip the unessesary boring school stuff and monsters or robots to Thursday.

Kasai's POV

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" "Ahh!" I fell off my tiny fluffy bed which is only one foot high. "Still not used to that-ow! Uh, ow, eh, I don't fell so well…" I groaned in pain. "OWWWWWWW…." My ow-ing has turned into howling. Rachelle's mom called out, "Are you okay honey or are you just practicing your howling?" "Uh, I am practicing! Yeah! Nailing it!" I lied. I whispered, "Dude, can please be quiet? Where are you hurt?" I pointed to my stomach. After describing the pain and other details, she said it must be poison from the tuna yesterday. "But that make any sense! Why would Seven-Tails do something like that? She is my friend." "Love is a Ninja's weakness. My mom can take you to the vet. Good luck. I guess you can't go to school now. Bye!" She exited the room.

First Period

Katsumi's POV

"Good morning students." Mr. Bannister began. This can't be right. He isn't yelling. "I would like to show you a new student coming to this school. Yes, we have quite a number of new students this month, but we should still try to welcome everybody new, okay?" I began to dose off to sleep while he talked. I am not trying to be mean to that new student whoever the juice he/she is, but I am just super fatigued because of last night, we battled a Robo-Rex. "Say hello to Katsumi Okami!" He pointed at the door which woke me up, that I heard my name, but he was pointing at the door…what sorcery is this?! Well, besides the Sorcerer. Out came a girl exactly like me. I mean, EXACTLY LIKE ME. Literally! Same height, same name, same hair, same clothes, same colors, same everything! She spoke exactly like my voice, "Hello, my name Katsumi Okami. I am from Japan and can speak Japanese and Spanish." Everyones mouths dropped to their desks and rose their hands. She picked on Debbie, "Are you a twin of Katsumi Okami who is right over there?" She pointed at me. "Yes, we were separated at birth." She replied. Seriously? I had a bunch of questions bouncing around my head so I shot my hand in the air. She began to answer more questions, but didn't ever pick me. What the juice? I thought we were sisters! I began to frantically wave my hand like a maniac. Come on! She answered more questions, but none of mine. I stood up and waved my hand still, but ignored me. Since every student had a question needed to be answered, she didn't get to call me. I gave up. Something is fishy about that girl. Speaking of fish, I want some lunch. I am also in the mood for some sushi.

Lunch

"How can I do something like that? How is it my fault? It is the school's tuna! Not mine!" I explained to the upset Norisu Nine while eating some tuna. "The school didn't do it. I looked at the school security cameras. Nobody was in the food storage." Debbie reported. "Since when did you do that?" Randy asked. "This morning." "Well, I am telling you guys the truth! You guys can't turn my backs to me like that!" I continued. "She is right. I am sorry I didn't believe you." Rachel gave in. "We need evidence." Debbie said. "We know nobody didn't go to the back by the school security cameras, so it must have been done in the nighttime! Last night, we weren't there. When Katsumi gave Kasai some tuna, she had one for herself as well. So, the poisoning must've been done on purpose. Question is, who is it?"

 **Don't forget to review! Random things or say hi! (Hi Hila!)**

 **SMOKE BOMB! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6-Kat-napped

Chapter 6-Catnapped

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own RC9GN, but I do own Rachelle Kang, Hila Howler, Fire-Breathing Wolf, and Seven-Tailed Cat. :3

Friday Lunch

Kasai's POV

Oh boy, tonight will have an actual dance! I am so excited! And nervous.

I am not so sure if I should ask Katsumi out or not. I am too scared.

At least I am fine and it turned out that the poison wasn't too deadly and the vet got it under control.

I am still not sure if Katsumi did it.

 _"_ _I didn't do it! Why would I ever hurt you! Only is it is by accident! I had another tuna so it means that it was done in purpose. The cameras doesn't show anyone going to the back so it was in the nighttime, but I wasn't there at night! Okay?!"_ Katsumi explained.

 _"_ _Wait, were you reading my mind?"_ I asked her.

 _"_ _Uh…maybe…"_ She glanced away.

 _"_ _Can you please stop reading my thoughts? It is getting embarrassing and awkward."_

 _"_ _Sorry."_

Great, she nows that I like her and she well, she kinda likes me.

Maybe if I ask her out tonight in the dance, she might like me more. Ugh, I can't ask her out though!

Katsumi left to the bathroom and then a few seconds later, she came back and smiled saying, "I never seen you look so cute before."

This caught the attention of the Norisu Nine.

"Um…thanks? But you know we can just talk to each other mentally so nobody can hear us." I was a bit confused.

Didn't she just walk into the bathroom and then just walks out the door right away? What the juice? I guess it is nothing.

"I know handsome, but I want everyone to hear to tell everyone that you are mine."

Rachelle and Hila began to freak out. (Author's Note: I would in real life.)

"What? Really? You actually like me?" My heart is jumping with joy.

She corrected, "No, I LOVE you."

"This is happening so fast. I thought we were just friends." I said.

"We are boyfriend and girlfriend." Rachelle began coughing up her food not believing what is happening while Hila was squealing with food in her mouth.

I grinned, "Okay."

At least this will be easier for me to ask her to dance since we were boyfriend and girlfriend.

Katsumi then left to the bathroom. Again?

Randy and Howard did a ovation.

"What?"

"You are the cheese! You have only been here for five days, and you already have gotten yourself a girlfriend! That takes skill man." Howard cheered.

"This doesn't make any sense! She can't be her girlfriend if she poisoned you! I cheaked out the security cameras for the nighttime and guess what? She was in the back by the tuna sprinkling some poison!" Debbie exclaimed.

Meanwhile…

Katsumi's POV

I read Kasai's thoughts, _"Oh boy, tonight will have an actual dance! I am so excited! And nervous. I am not so sure if I should ask Katsumi out or not. I am too scared. At least I am fine and it turned out that the poison wasn't too deadly and the vet got it under control. I am still not sure if Katsumi did it."_

 _"_ _I didn't do it! Why would I ever hurt you! Only is it is by accident! I had another tuna so it means that it was done in purpose. The cameras doesn't show anyone going to the back so it was in the nighttime, but I wasn't there at night! Okay?!"_ I explained.

 _"_ _Wait, were you reading my mind?"_ He asked me.

 _"_ _Uh…maybe…"_ I glanced away.

 _"_ _Can you please stop reading my thoughts? It is getting embarrassing and awkward."_

 _"_ _Sorry."_

I stopped reading and headed to the restroom.

When I opened the door, there sat me in my regular form, a Seven-Tailed Cat.

"Hi twin. I have been wondering if you know the story of how the serperation began?"

I was so eager for answers, but she pounced at me trying to attack me! It was crazy!

She actually became violent and used her tails, claws, everything! She even turned into a NinjaKatana!

I turned into a Cat as well, but I failed and ened up tied to the toilet.

She duck-taped my mouth and explained, _"I cannot believe you have easily fell for that stupid random lie! I am so not your twin! In fact, we are not related at all! Why you ask? I am your dopplganger. Someone that looks like you, has your looks, abilities, etc. I don't know how I was born or when. Nobody knows. It just happens. I was the one that poisoned Kasai. Not because I hated, but because I hated YOU. I had accidently poisoned him because you handed it to him. At Tuesday night, I went to the storge in the back and made myself visible in front of a camera, framing you. Now, I have finally gotten you trapped here, I can make Kasai be mine!"_

She locked the door stall, crawled over it, and then I heard the handle of the exit break.

 **Random Reviews Plz! :3**

 **SMOKE BOMB!**


	7. Chapter 7-Last Stall On The Right

Chapter 7-Last Stall On The Right

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own RC9GN, but I do own Rachelle Kang, Hila Howler, Fire-Breathing Wolf, and Seven-Tailed Cat. :3

Author's Note: This is the most **SPECIAL AND IMPORTANT CHAPTER OF ALL!** It was created by **Hila and I! THIS IS OUR FAVORITE CHAPTER EVER!**

Meanwhile…

Hila's POV

Howard whispered to me, "Hey Hila, did you know that there is such thing as the Legendary Bathroom Manga right inside the girl's bathroom?"

Rachelle heard this and asked, "How is that physically possible?"

I freaked out standing and slamming the table, "I DON'T CARE! I NEED THAT BOOK!"

I ran, tripping and stumbling over air. (Author's Note: Hila Howler is my so called, 'editor' and she just added this sentence. Lol, but it is true, she does trip over air while running in school.)

Once I reached the bathroom, I frantically reached for the door knob except, there wasn't one.

So I just simply kicked the door down with all my might. (Author's Note: Ok, I would actually do the same exact thing if there is limited RC9GN episodes that nobody has ever watched inside something that will most likely will not have it. Like all of you RC9GN fans reading this right now and I really appreciate that! Whoever is reading this is the cheese!)

Katsumi's POV

 _"_ _Whoa! What the juice was that?!"_ I mentally shouted.

I started to scream for help, but the duck tape muffled my voice.

"What is that sound? Oh well, let me start checking the toilets." I heard a voice of Hila who opened the first stall.

I thought, _"Um…should I be concerned?"_

When a saw feet stand in front of the last stall on the right, she peeped under to see legs strapped with rope.

Hila cried, "What the juice?!"

She crawled under. "Katsumi?! How is this possible?! I thought you were outside flirting with Kasai! Wait…are you a Robo-Katsumi?"

I replied with some muffled shouts so she ripped off the tape. "Owwww…if I was a robot, I wouldn't have felt that! This is real flesh here! As you can see the blood dripping through my clothes from wounds! That Katsumi outside trapped me here and she was the one that poisoned Kasai, but was actually aiming for me! She is a doppelganger!"

"Gasp! I read it in a Manga that Randy bought for me called Moziak Role! The doppleganger was also trying to kill the other person because of that girl's friend who is a boy! Also because of love and jealousy! Gasp! The manga is real…THE MANGA IS REAL! "(Hila's Note: I think the doppleganger is a Yandere; a person who acts cute in front of the person they like, but is EXTREMELY murderous if anyone gets in his or her way. It is real though.)

Outside…

Howard says, "What?"

In the Girl's Bathroom… "Wait, are you the doppelganger?" Hila asked concerned.

"No!" I yelled.

She raised a brow.

I sighed having to prove it, "I know you are the Light Blue Ninja."

"Oh so you are the real one…then," Hila turned to the exit. "Then the doppleganger is outside! Kasai is with the wrong girl! He is with a Yandere!" She began to untie the ropes.

"What do you mean by 'with'?"

She rubbed behind her neck, "Uh, well…"

Outside…

Kasai's POV

This event began to grab the attention from the whole school…including Heidi Weinerman.

Katsumi crawled closer and closer to me.

I think to my face.

She looks really pretty, but the way she is acting isn't. This can't be the real her! This is just too much.

Her face was still moving closer, closer, and closer.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head.

Why is she doing that? Should I tilt my head as well?

I tilted the other way and she puckered her lips.

What a minute…what is this? Oh…I know…I think…wait, is she about to kiss me?

Girl's Bathroom…

Katsumi's POV

"Well you see, that doppelganger was really smart. Since she loved Kasai, she tried to get rid of you by poison from tuna and of course you would eat. When you bought it, you almost ate it, but Kasai did since you begged him to. When he did, he got sick at Thursday and that was when she decided to change her plans and reveal herself in school that day and covered herself saying you were her twin separated at birth. Today is the day she strikes and locked you here. I guess she cat-napped you! Get it? Ok enough cat puns. All of us was too distracted that we forgot to tell Kasai about the doppelganger. Since you are stuck here, she started to flirt with him and became his…girlfriend." Hila whispered the last part.

"What?!" I kicked the door down and ran outside.

I saw a huge crowd of people, I think the whole cafeteria…including Heidi. Of course she would be there.

I used my quick cat instincts.

I ran on four legs/arms, leaped over a lunch table, and reached out my hand between Katsumi and Kasai's lips shouting, "STOP!"

Kasai's POV

I kissed, but it felt like something else. I opened my eyes and yelled wiping my mouth, "Ugh, shnasty!"

I followed where the hand was attached to and it was…Katsumi's?

I stared with huge eyes at Katsumi then at…Katsumi?

The crowd fell silent with overgrown eyes.

(Hila's Note: I had a frantic fan girl attack after this sentence. 0/0) (Author's Note: This freaks me out too. Yeah.)

 **Reviews, Reviews, Random Reviews!**

 **Thank you to the people who read this chapter! Thank you!**

 **SMOKE BOMB! :3**

 **Hila: Thank You for reading this chapter! Rach and I came up with this Ch. while eating lunch. SALTS! Well thanks for at least reading this far! Read and Review! Also! I, Hila , may be making a fic of my own so thnx! BAIZ!**

 **Rach/NinjaofAwesomeness1412: Yeah, at that day when we ate we were laughing hysterically! It started from me asking for any ideas for this chapter and she explained to me what a doppelganger is. It sounded so interesting that I decided to put it in the chapter. She said it would be Kat and I added that Kasai would get mixed up by them.**


	8. Chapter 8-Sorcerer's New Pet

Chapter 8-Sorcerer's New Pet

Kasai's POV

"Huh? But you," I pointed to Katsumi in front of me.

"And you." I pointed to the crazy Katsumi.

"What? Do you have a twin sister?"

"Ugh! No! She is a honkin' doppelganger of me! A doppelganger is somebody who looks exactly like you, dresses like you, etc. She tried to poison me, but instead poisoned you! She was the Katsumi that sprinkled poison in the back! She was the one that framed me! She was the one that grew jealous of me! She was the one that trapped me-"

Hila said, "More like catnapped."

Katsumi glared at her and continued, "She was the one that tried to murder me as you can see! I am the REAL Katsumi!"

 _"_ _I am the real Katsumi. Read my mind."_

A voice whispered in my head and I read, _"Kasai. I am sorry I read your mind before. I can prove I am the true one is that I know that Randy is Red, Howard is Orange, Theresa is Yellow, Debbie is Green, Rachelle is Violet also your owner, Hila is Light Blue also my owner, Julian is Grey, Morgan is Pink, Rachel is Pink, and I, Katsumi Neko is the girl who loves you the most. Now try to read the fake Katsumi's thoughts."_

In the Katsumi that tried to flirt and kiss me, _"Uh boy. I am so busted. It is too quiet. I think she is communicating with him! Oh no! He will find out that I poisoned him! I shouldn't think about that! Kasai! You are my boyfriend!"_

I stood up next to Katsumi. "We are through. I am breaking up with you."

"No! I don't want to be friends! I thought we were more than that!" She pleaded with tears.

"I don't want to be friends too. Let's be enemies."

Everyone started to boo and throw their unwanted leftovers at my new enemy.

She ran out the door sobbing in her filthy clothes.

Underground…

The Sorcerer waved his hand to waft the smells to his nose.

"Hmmm, her again? This time it is from a broken heart…from the same boy! Also, mortification and defeat. Hahahahahahaha!" He cackled waving his hands to blast some stank into a pipe.

The Sorceress waved her hands with him cackling.

The Hallways…

The doppelganger weeped in the hallways against the lockers, hugging her knees, and her head down.

"Why do I have to be born a doppelganger? Why? If it is pointless for me to be here, then why do I have to live? This is so honkin stupid!"

Green stank flew around her feet and then up her nose turning her into a huge Seven-Tailed Cat with green and pink markings.

"Katsumi!" She roared.

In the Lunchroom…

 _"_ _We can secretly be girlfriend and boyfriend."_ Katsumi sent to me.

"Do you want to finish what the doppelganger started?" I asked.

She sat down, closed her eyes, tilted her head, and inched closer and closer.

Heidi inched closer with her camera, yes she has been recording this whole time.

The wall crashed into debris and there stood legs of an overgrown Seven-Tailed Cat.

"We have to go to the bathroom!" All eleven of us rushed to the restroom and transformed into our battling forms.

(Author's Note: Ha! I did it again! But it will happen, just not in this chapter. I promise!)

Outside…

"Smoke Bomb!" All of us cried.

When I stepped outside in front of Katsumi, the doppelganger, she destanked right away except, her body was carried away along with the stank.

 _"_ _Oh, I guess I am her prized possession since she is like you."_ I told Seven-Tailed Cat.

 _"_ _Wait, so this entire time, you knew that I liked you?! So both of us knew that the other one liked the other?! This is so stupid, we never admitted it. Well, you never did…"_ She answered.

 _"_ _Of course I love you."_

"Uh…SMO-"

"WAIT NINJAS! Who are these two new warriors? Are these like your pets?" Heidi squealed petting Cat and me.

"Uh…yeah I guess. Violet and Light Blue magically created them." Randy pointed at Rachelle and Hila.

She moved her phone to them, "Is this true?"

Rach said, "Yeah."

"What are their names?"

"Seven-Tailed Cat and Fire-Breathing Wolf." Hila said.

"Interesting. I suppose that the Cat is with Light Blue and the Wolf is with Violet." "

Yeah. We have to go…so SMOKE BOMB!"

Nine colors of smoke replaced where the Ninjas stood.

Underground…

Doppelganger's POV

When I laid my eyes at Kasai, the green thing flew to the pipes carrying me with it.

When the pipes ended, I was lead to a big cave with two other green monsters.

"Look what we have here…a doppelganger of Katsumi wanting revenge eh?" The male green monster chuckled evilly.

"Who the juice are you?!" I crawled back, but stopped when my finger felt the edge of the rock into nothingness.

"I am the Sorcerer and this is the Sorceress. We provide free stank that turns anyone vulnerable to a monster to bring chaos so we will finally be free and conquer the world! You can earn any super power if you help free us." He extended his hand to me.

"Uh, if I except, then I would be trapped her with you two?"

The Sorceress explained, "No. When we stanked you and when that boy, destanked you, you had the ability to disappear along with the stank since you are unique."

"Cool…but I don't need any powers. I am the Seven-Tailed Cat, but just a copy of her. I can change into anybody and anything, learn any language right away, sharp fangs, claws, and tails, intelligent brain, I can't think of anything else nice." I said.

She smiled, "Well, if you have another power that Seven-Tailed Cat doesn't have, you can use that advantage and take your revenge on her."

"Well, what will it be?"

The Sorcerer asked, "How about a special power we both use?"

"You mean stank?"

"Yes, we will teach you every type of stank techniques. Maybe we can just give it to you right now."

I squealed happily, "You can do that?! Oh please give it to me!" I was handed a pink ball and a green ball.

"This is what holds the power. We will show you how to unleash it whenever you hear somebody vulnerable from the sounds echoing from the pipes. The next kid you hear cry, scream, or anything like that, follow the stank and it will take you outside so you can stank more children. The more monsters stanked, the more closer for us to freedom!" The Sorcerer and Sorceress cheered.

I cheered along.

 **You guys are cheese whoever is reading this now! You can be the straight up cheese beside the Norisu nine if you leave a random review! You will be expecting a PM from me after! :D**

 **SMOKE BOMB!**


	9. Chapter 9-No More Ninja

Chapter 9-No More Ninja

In the Lunchroom…

Katsumi's POV

"Well, I guess we can finish up that kiss at the dance?" I mumbled to Kasai.

"Yeah, the dance." He chuckled. (Author's Note: Remember this line! It will be useful in Chapter 10!)

"Um, Heidi, you know you can stop recording…"

"Oh sorry, but this is just a great vid! It is so going on ShoobTube!"

"Huh?"

"We will explain later." Randy and Howard said. "We are total Celebrewebs! Well, at least used to be."

Everyone left to do their regular lunch stuff.

"Um guys…I've been trying to tell you guys, but because of all this happening, I didn't have a chance to talk." Debbie started.

"What is it?" Morgan asked.

"It is about me, um, skipping grades, to well, college."

Everyone's jaw dropped. "WHAT?!"

Howard's POV

I cannot believe it. I know that Debbie Kang is smart, but not that smart. Freshman to College? What? That is like impossible! Unbelievable! Then I won't be able to see her. If she actually graduates, I wouldn't be able to see her until…I don't know how many years! I'm so wonk at math!

"When will you go?"

"Tonight." She replied.

"WHAT?! What time?"

"Right after I get home."

I am crushed. I wouldn't get to see her for the last time at the dance. I honestly have some feelings for her.

"Where is this college?"

"In Hangzhou, China."

Dang it! Even worse!

Kasai's POV

Howard was acting very weird ever since Debbie told him when she will leave.

I started to read his mind a little to investigate. _"I am crushed. I wouldn't get to see her for the last time at the dance. I honestly have some feelings for her."_

Oh, that is interesting. Also a bit sad. I cannot imagine losing Katsumi, but I can imagine without the doppelganger Katsumi. She is waaaayyyy too cray cray.

"Howard…are you okay?" Asked Debbie.

"Um, I'm fine." He sighed.

I wonder if Debbie has any feelings for him. _"I wonder why Howard is like this. It isn't like I will never see him…oh…I will never get to see him again. Well, I can't help from being smart. Or can I? Well, if I never get to see him…or at the dance…I wouldn't be able to see Theresa, Rachelle, Randy, Hila, Rachel, Julian, and Morgan. I wouldn't ever get a chance to admit my feelings for him, but it would never work out. He likes Morgan for crying out loud! I am pretty sure he will end up asking her to dance. She is also a very bruce dancer after all. I wouldn't be able to be the Norrisville Green Ninja. If only I can see him and my friends for one last time at the dance."_

Well, that is a bigger situation…and even more interesting! Howard and Debbie likes each other, but Debbie thinks Howard likes Morgan! Oh, this is so good!

Maybe Katsumi and I can use our transformation abilities and try to trick them into realizing they are meant for each other. Even if it looks like Debbie doesn't like him.

 _"_ _Hey Kat! Howard and Debbie likes each other, but Debbie thinks Howard likes Morgan! Maybe after school, we can use our transformation skills at them!"_

Debbie whispered, "Guys, I wouldn't be the Green Ninja anymore then! This is terrible!"

"Then don't leave!" Howard pleaded.

"To the bathroom!" Randy ran.

Inside the Nomicon…

"Well, I am sorry Nomi, but I think it has already been decided."

"Nnnnooooooo!" Howard fell to his knees.

"Um, okay…but you always have to do your duty! I thought you were smart enough to think about that first! Is there any other possible way you can not go there? Do you have to move your house as well?" Nomi asked concerned.

"Well, yeah. Home and school. I cannot be the Ninja anymore."

Nomi shouted, "No! You must! I know you are the perfect Ninja because of your intelligence. Your intelligence can be a useful weapon. I don't think there is anymore worthy students to be the Ninja!"

"I will try to ask my parents. If that backfires, then I would try to flunk the test to the college. If that backfires, then I would try to mess up the moving truck with some boom balls. If that backfires, then I would try to be a horrible student. If that backfires-"

"Okay, okay, I think that is enough." Theresa stopped her fast thinking.

Katsumi and I were now studying Spanish so we won't have to worry when it is time for Spanish. We will be so smart. Maybe in Debbie's level. No, not her level. Then I won't see Norrisville anymore.

We shloomped out the Nomicon.

Time Skip! To after school.

Debbie's POV

When my bus dropped me off, I was tossed into the car right away ready to head to the airport.

"Whoa what the juice! This early?! Can I at least settle down?"

"No sweetie. We are going to be late." My mom said.

Oh great. I didn't have any time to Ninja out. Maybe I can…I slowly opened the door, but was slammed closed again by one of the movers carrying the living room couch, almost breaking my pinkie.

"Hey, watch it!" I shouted.

I am trapped. If I try to smoke bomb, I would have to quickly jump on top of the car, but then someone might see me transform into the Ninja.

Ugh! For once in my life! I have ran out of ideas!

Howard's POV

I stared at Debbie walking down the sidewalk and all of a sudden a hand grabbed her pushing her into a car, but luckily it was the hand of her mother. Wait a minute, I take that back! Unlucky! She is going that fast?!

In the airplane…

Debbie's POV

"Dad! You have to listen to me! I can't leave Norrisville because…" I freaked out when I was buckled into my seat.

"Because…what?"

I am not so sure if I should tell him the truth.

"Because…I have to go to the bathroom." I slowly lied heading to the restroom.

He sent me a confused look.

I pretended to use the bathroom, by going inside and waiting for a few minutes, flushed the toilet, and washed my hands.

I pried the emergency exit that caused to set the alarm off.

Oh boy, I can't believe I am doing this, I checked to see nobody around looking, slipped on my Ninja mask, and jumped.

"Ninja Scarf Snatch!" I threw my scarf wrapping around the wing on the plane.

Luckily, the plane hasn't took off.

I swung under the plane and threw a tiny boom ball.

"Phew! I can't believe I am missing an opportunity like this just for being the Ninja."

"Where is my little Debbie?!" I heard my mom's voice panic. Asians are always so overprotective.

I leaped back inside the empty plane, changed back into my regular self, and slide down the yellow emergency slide. Which I have always wanted to do.

Being the Ninja is really complicated and if you mess up a little, you will have bigger problems in the near future.


	10. Chapter 10-The Dance

Chapter 10-The Dance

Howard's POV

I fell down on my bed feeling very empty, but full of sorrow. I can't believe she is gone.

Then my phone rang from Randy.

I lazily pushed the speaker button.

"What?" I grumbled.

"Dude, Debbie is here! She did it!"

"Huh?" I got up.

"What? How?"

Randy said, "She actually busted up the plane!"

"Really? Did she get to use a paracute?" I asked happily.

"No, she used a small boom ball before it took off."

I hung up and got ready for the dance.

Randy's POV

5:55 At Theresa's

I headed to Theresa's porch. Ready for the dance.

I hope nothing starts attacking the school unlike last time when I almost had a chance to kiss a girl.

I rang the doorbell, but the door flung open revealing Theresa.

I can still smell the rainbows.

Meanwhile At Rachelle's

Katsumi's POV

I was transformed as a kitty while Kasai was a puppy.

 _"_ _I can't wait for the dance! I would get to eat from a chocolate fountain!"_ Kasai smiled.

I reminded, _"Don't forget our mission, we have to get Howard and Debbie closer together."_

 _"_ _But isn't she gone?"_

 _"_ _Didn't you just not hear Rachelle's and Hila's conversation?"_ I asked.

 _"_ _No, unlike you, I am not a stalker."_

I glared, _"I am not a stalker! They are standing in the same room with us!"_

 _"_ _Well, I guess I am good at not listening."_

 _"_ _Yeah, I already knew that."_ I said remembering our first conversation in the tree house.

 _"_ _Debbie used a boom ball to bust up the plane so she is not leaving after all. Okay so here is the plan, I change as a Debbie, while you as Howard. I will go up to Howard and admit my feelings while you admit your feelings for Debbie. Got it?"_

(Hila's Note: AIUNJKD! WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS?!)

Kasai asked, _"Why do we have to go through all that if we can just tell them? We have telepathy powers anyway."_

 _"_ _I like my way. It is more fun getting to use our powers more often."_ I told him.

 _"_ _Fine."_

We got in the car headed to school.

Norrisville High…

When we finally got to the high school, it looked super bruce!

It was sunset and the disco lights shot out the windows making the outside beautiful.

Inside the gym, I scanned the whole room detail by detail.

At the right and left sides had the snack bars…including a chocolate fountain! :3 I love this school!

The walls were decorated with silver stars and lights reflected by the disco ball and crazy spot lights.

Across the other side of the gym was a stage and there stood Stevens as the DJ along side Flute Girl.

At the edge of the stage sat Bash and his gang. I noticed a black eye. Probably by Rachelle. (Author's Note: Hehe, yes, it was totally me. ^^)

Their was a lot of people that attended to this place. Most of the people were nibbling on some snacks.

All of my friends is already here.

Wait, where did Kasai go?

I started to search around, but couldn't find any sign of him!

I started to worry, maybe the doppelganger is back! Speaking of, I noticed she disappeared after she destanked.

I guess nobody noticed since I am not that popular, well kinda, after what happened at lunch.

That is weird. He is always beside me! Except if he finds something yummy, but I checked the snack bars. Where could he be?

I began to ask the nearest girl by me, "Excuse me, but do you know where Kasai Okami is?"

"Gasp! You are that girl who almost kissed him! Get her girls!"

I was then tackled to the ground by a pack of girls who were right next to her.

"What the juice?!"

The girls were formed as a circle shouting and screaming, but after they turned around to nail me to the floor, Kasai was revealed.

"WHAT THE JUICE? Kasai? I have been looking for you everywhere! I was worried sick! Help-"

The girl who was acting like the leader of the girls shoved her hand against my mouth. Now this reminds of the doppelganger catnapping me.

"Katsumi?! Uh, um, I can…explain. Don't kill me for doing this." Kasai studdered.

I punched him a message since my mouth was still covered, _"Why aren't you helping me? What do you mean to not kill you for doing this?! What the juice is going on here?"_

 _"_ _Um, I'll tell you the truth. You see, uh, I have a uh…club."_

I can see his guilty face.

 _"_ _Huh? Go on."_

He continued, _"There is a lot of girls crushing on me so I-"_

 _"_ _WHAT?!"_

 _"_ _So I made this secret club late in night so I can meet up with them."_

 _"_ _Okay now I understand for you asking me not to kill you. Which arm do you want me to break first?"_ I hissed a little heart broken.

He whimpered, _"Ahh! No! Don't! I am really sorry for this! It is just, I wanted attention."_

 _"_ _And did you know that cats need a lot more attention?!"_

The girl shutting my mouth asked, "Kasai, what do you want me to do with her?"

Whoa, it is like Kasai is the king of these girls and that girl shuting my mouth is like the duchess.

"Let her go and there will be no club anymore."

 _"_ _Thank you! Her hand was starting to smell. We have some unfinished business. Remember the plan?"_

 _"_ _What plan?"_ He questioned confused.

I face-pawed.

 _"_ _When I change into Debbie while you into Howard so we can get them closer, you know?"_ I nudged him.

 _"Oh…ok."_

We headed to the restroom to change and then left. I headed towards Howard while Kasai headed towards Debbie.

When I reached Howard, his eyes brightened wiping his mouth with a napkin, for once.

"Soooo…how was jumping off the plane like?" He awkwardly said.

"Uh, it was fine. At least I had my Ninja suit on."

He chuckled, "Yeah, of course."

This is getting really awkward. I regret this, but this is for my friends. Ugh! I should've just told them! The slow dance music started playing. Oh boy, this is getting bad…

"So, you uh, care to…dance?" He extended his hand.

Meanwhile…

Kasai's POV

My paws started to sweat a little while I approached to Debbie slouched against the wall in a corner.

Wow, she must be really down, while Howard is just greedily munching on the free snacks on the other side of the gym. How sad.

When she noticed me, her head perked up with a small grin.

I was about to open my mouth, but the slow dance music started so I just said, "Uh…"

"Wanna dance?" She asked.

"I, uh, well, sure?"

She took my hand toward the dance floor, in the middle of the dance floor where the rest of the Ninjas danced as well.

Randy was with Theresa, Rachel with Bucky, (Author's Note: Me 2 shipments! ^^) Katsumi with Howard, and Debbie with me…wait what?!

This is not how I imagined it to be!

I am supposed to be with Katsumi!

I sent an angry message to her, _"What the juice?! We are too close! Someone will notice us!"_

Suddenly Howard leaned forward to Katsumi.

I began to fill with jealousy.

That is suppose to be me! I never got the chance to kiss her, well besides accidently kissing her hand.

"WHAT THE JUICE?!" Randy cried. He and Theresa were slow dancing right between us. This will not end good.

"Wh-wh-WHY?!" He started to face toward the four of us. Theresa looked, then Howard, Debbie, Hila, Rachelle, Morgan, Julian, Rachel, and Bucky.

"Guys, can we go outside?" Debbie called.

Outside…

The Norisu Nine lined up with the same body position and expression. Crossed arms and a glare.

Katsumi and I just stood there and changed back into our own regular forms with a guilty face.

Head down, ears drooped, and huge eyes stared up.

I then pointed at her, "It was her idea."

She defended, "He did it!"

"You did it too!" I argued.

We then started to slap each others paws.

Hila shouted, "Cat fight! Uh, wait, nevermind. I mean pawse! You meowst stop slapping each other!"

"Snailed it." Rach smiled.

We both stopped.

"What was that back there?! Are you trying to play with us?!" Howard screamed.

"Well the reason I wanted to do it is because, one, it was honestly fun. Two, this is only to get you two together! Debbie thinks that Howard…still…uh…likes Morgan."

"Excuse me?" Morgan asked surprised.

"No Debbie! I like…uh…honestly you."

"Aw, me too." She blushed.

"OH MY NINJA IT IS LIKE A MANGA!" Hila squealed.

(Author's Note: While Hila was beside me while I wrote this fic, she actually shouted that, so I added it there.)

Everyone glared at her.

"I can't help it!" She said innocently.

Katsumi flipped in the air, "Mission accomplished!"

We decided to head back inside.

Thank cheese Randy noticed, but maybe freaked out too loud.

Katsumi's POV

The Ninjas left and we changed into birds flying up on top of the highest roof.

We changed back into a Wolf and Cat sitting down gazing upon the night sky.

I then noticed Kasai slowly roll his eyes toward me. I smiled and stared back at him.

I knew what was going to happen next.

(Author's Note: Pretty sure you readers now what will happen next, right?)

He touched my paw and I blushed a little.

I then reached over and licked his cheek. Now it is his turn to blush.

(Author's Note: Okay, I was thinking about the first kiss would be in their human forms, but if I were Katsumi or Kasai, I would want it to be in my regular self. So I decided it would be them is their regular selves and do a animal kiss, which is a lick. Don't worry, you didn't read this far for nothing. There will be a human kiss later in the story, sometime. I don't know yet.)

 **Reviews plz!**

 **I am also working on Ch. 11, but you see, I am having a lot of writer's blocks, so...I will try to finish it up after school is off. Btw, my school year ends in June 4, 2015.**

 **SMOKE BOMB! 'W'**


	11. Chapter 11-Dreamares: Part 1

**Chapter 11-Dreamares: Part 1**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own RC9GN, but I do own Rachelle Kang, Hila Howler, Fire-Breathing Wolf, and Seven-Tailed Cat. :3**

 **Rachel's POV**

The Dance ended sadly and we said our goodbyes to one another. I jumped roof by roof quietly to my house happily in Ninja style. After a got ready for bed, I slipped on my pink bunny pajamas and snugged myself under my fluffy blanket patterned with dark pink Unikitties.

I then woke up finding myself in a big pink field of grass that was edible and sweet. The flowers happened to be edible candy too. When I started to explore this magical wonderland, everything was made out of McCandy!

After a moment studying the rainbow which was from McSkittles I tried one, and it tasted like ordinary McSkittles unfortunately. The label does have lies, it says, "Taste the rainbow." But none of them tastes like one! (Author's Note: It is true, I have tried Skittles many times before, and not one, tastes like a rainbow. It is covered in lies. Lies I tell you! Lies!)

When I gazed up at the light pink cotton candy clouds shaped like all kinds of cute animals, something weird happened.

A spiral formed, thunder screamed, making the clouds look like…pink gas… Gasp! Pink stank! What the juice is stank doing here?!

I saw the Sorceress appear high above like an evil goddess, not that I believe in them, it is just that she kinda looks like one, but uglier.

She blasted all of the innocent chocolate McBunnies, gummy McBears, gummy McWorms, and tiny fluffy McPeeps into delicious, but deadly, monsters.

Poor animals! I can't take this!

I dove behind a rainbow bush of McLicorice and reached in my pocket for my mask.

"Smo-you know what, it doesn't matter. No person is here." I revealed myself, unsheathed my Ninja Katana, and charged at the poor animals, but stopped.

"No, I can't do this! I-I can't, but I have to, no I can't!" I dropped my weapon.

"But Norrisville needs me! Wait, I am not in Norrisville anyway, wait, I don't think this is real, I must be dreaming, no nightmare-ing! If this isn't real, then it doesn't matter what I do! I won't get hurt! I can do anything! Ninja Fly!"

I leaped high in the air, except, I didn't fly and landed on the ground with a thud.

In fact, when I fell down, it hurt my butt a little.

Weird…a gummy McBear tackled me down and scratched my cheek ripping part of the mask as well.

"Ow! I actually felt that!"

I rubbed the scratch on my right cheek and I saw blood dripping on my fingers.

"No! This is my worst fear! Innocent cute candy animals stanked and I don't want to hurt them, but they are hurting me! This isn't a dream, but I am pretty sure this isn't reality! Get away! I would never hurt an innocent creature, especially if they look really delicious! HELP!"

I freaked scrambling up to my feet and running away screaming from the army of cute candy monsters.

 **()()()**

"Welcome to your doom, Pink Ninja!" The shoobtastic Sorceress cackled above blasting stank toward me while I dodged them with ease.

"This is just a dream, I hope." I pinched my arm closing my eyes. I opened them and I was still in the dream, no nightmare, more like a dreamare!

I am so confused. It is like I am stuck inside this place! I need something to wake me up! I slapped myself, still nothing happened.

The army of McCandy Animals increased dramatically. From hundreds to thousands.

The army was running fast towards me. I didn't know what to do. I can't kill them, they are just poor animals. I am too weak. I'd die then survive killing you animals!

The McBunnies started to shoot me with Skittles from a gummy gun thing.

Wait, everything here is candy! I love candy!

I removed my mask halfway over the tip of my nose and opened my mouth to enjoy a yummy snack, but figured out that they were not edible, but made from plastic.

Shnasty…and painful!

They are like candy versions of McBB Guns!

 **Meanwhile…**

 **Randy's POV**

The dance was over, but I didn't want Theresa to leave just yet. I really wanted to tell her how I felt about her.

"Theresa, wait!" I grabbed her arm. "Can I walk you home?"

"Yeah, sure."

I let go of her awkwardly. "Um, so…uh, did you enjoy the dance?" I asked her trying to start a conversation.

She replied, "Of course I did! It was so bruce! How about you?"

"I thought about the same."

"So this entire time, you were the Ninja, you were the one that gave me the flowers, you were the one that saved me, you were the one that lied to me, and you were the one that whispered to me that I smell like rainbows."

"Oh, you heard that?" I sheepishly said.

"Of course I did. I remember the last dance when you showed me your identity and Howard's."

That now reminded me of our close kiss before the monster showed up, why does there have to be a Sorcerer and Sorceress, speaking of, how did they even get back in the prison? Where did the doppelganger disappear to?

I was lost in thought staring into space at the ground that I passed Theresa's house.

"Uh, Randy, you know my house is this one." She pointed stopping my trance.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I knew that." I chuckled quickly turning around to her porch.

"I'll uh, see you around?"

I tried to act cool by leaning my hand against the pole beside me, but missed and fell down onto the grass.

"Aah!" I quickly stood up like nothing happened acting casual.

She giggled, "I'll see you at Monday."

Before she set foot inside I didn't know what to do, I can't stand waiting to see her for two days!

So I just randomly went for it. I grabbed her shoulders, turned her around facing me, and kissed her on the lips.

I felt my heart skip a few beats.

What I just did was not what my mind told me to do, but what my heart was dying to do ever since the last dance we had. I let go of her.

I can tell she was surprised of her wide eyes. "Uh, see you at Monday. Bye!"

I ran off just like that and stopped for a while when she couldn't see me anymore. Did I just do what I think I just did?

 **()()()**

I continued to my house Ninja style, but then heard screaming inside Rachel's house.

"What the juice?" I swooped under her bedroom window.

Suddenly I big deep cut appeared on her right cheek right after a blink.

"What the honk is going on?" I was bewildered.

"Ow! I actually felt that!" The cut was bleeding badly.

"No! This is my worst fear! Innocent cute candy animals stanked and I don't want to hurt them, but they are hurting me! This isn't a dream, but I am pretty sure this isn't reality! Get away! I would never hurt an innocent creature, especially if they look really delicious! HELP!"

I freaked, "Whoa, what?!"

I heard feet running towards the door. I started to panic and dove behind a gigantic teddy bear.

"Honey bear! What happened?!" Her mother, I assumed, noticed her wound.

Then she squinted at the spot I sat. "Strange, when did a red scarf get here?"

Oh, shoot. I am dead. I still stood frozen hoping for the best to not be seen.

She crept closer and reached for the scarf.

What do I do?! What do I do?! If she grabbed that, she would-"Aah!" I yelped. Choke me.

"What the juice?! Who is there?" The woman flicked the lights revealing me on the floor.

"Uh…it is not what you think. Smoke bomb!"

 **()()()**

I have to get Howard, and the others!

"Call Howard!" I yelled at my phone. _"Calling Howard."_

"What did you shoob up this time Cunningham?!"

"I didn't shoob up anything! There is something wrong with Rachel!"

"Which one?"

"Pink! Come to my house ASAP! She is just a few houses away from me."

"Ok, fine!" He hanged up.

Why does he always have to be so grumpy all the time? I called the rest of the Ninjas/Sidekicks and waited on top of my roof.

I called Theresa last because it was a little awkward talking to her since there is an emergency and I need her here at my house as soon as possible right after our first kiss together.

When Julian, Debbie, Hila, Morgan, Rachelle, Katsumi, Kasai, Howard, and Theresa came over, I explained, "Well, I was just doing my night patrol around the city," I didn't mention anything about the kiss.

"Since when did you do night patrols?" Wondered White.

I lied with a red face staring at Theresa, "Since, the battle with the Sorcerer and Sorceress, I got worried so I do it every Friday. Anyway, but then heard screaming-"

 _"Crunch! Crunch! Chew! Crunch!"_ We all glared at Howard munching on a bag of chips.

"What? Ever heard of a midnight snack? I am hungry, don't blame me."

"You bring, a snack when there is an emergency?" Debbie asked.

"Ok anyway, I heard screaming from Rachel's bedroom window. I came over to see if she is doing fine. When I blinked something weird happened, there appeared a bloody-" I continued, but was interrupted by snoring.

Everyone's eyes fell onto Fire-Breathing Wolf as a puppy snuggled up like a puffball sleeping.

Seven-Tailed Cat yelled into his ear, "WOLF!" He still remained asleep. "WOLF! WAKE UP!" She slapped his face. Still, no answer.

"Oh no, he must be like Rachel!" I started to worry.

Seven Tails questioned, "Really? Then what happened to Rachel?"

"That is what I am trying to tell you guys! Now listen, there appeared a bloody scratch on her right cheek. She then said weird things outloud like, 'Ow, I actually felt that! No! This is my worst fear! Innocent cute animals stanked and I don't want to hurt them, but they are hurting me! This isn't a dream, but I am pretty sure this isn't reality! Get away! I would never hurt an innocent creature, especially candy animals! Help!' Stuff like that."

"So she is attacked by stanked candy animals and she can't hurt them. If they are stanked, the Sorcerer or Sorceress must be in her dream! The scratch might have been from one of them hurting her and apparently she feels it and it is affected to her in reality. If Wolf cannot wake up, then Rachel might not be able to be woken! But then, what is the cause of all this? Guys! Don't go to sleep just yet!" Debbie thought it out.

We suddenly heard more snoring, but sounded a bit different, it was from Howard. "No! Not Orange!" She whined slapping, shaking, and yelling at him to wake up.

"Well, we should set them inside my room so we can try to get a closer look on them and see what the juice is going on. Luckily my parents are not home and left to go to the movies together."

I lifted Howard while Rachelle carried Wolf and crept into my bedroom.

Once we placed them on my bed, we transformed back into our regular selves.

"Well, I guess we are having a sleepover at Randy's, but has to stay awake unless you won't to be tortured by whoever is causing this." Debbie started to do researching in the internet for more information while everyone else started to listen carefully to Kasai and Howard and try to figure out what they were dreaming about.

 **A/N: So...how did you guys think of it? Chapter 11 was waaay too long so I had to slice it in half. Leave a review! Good, bad, or random! :D**

 **SMOKE BOMB!**


	12. Chapter 12-Dreamares: Part 2

**Chapter 12-Dreamares: Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own RC9GN, but I do own Rachelle Kang, Hila Howler, Fire-Breathing Wolf, and Seven-Tailed Cat. :3**

 **Kasai's POV**

While Randy was busy talking about the emergency, I started to get bored.

When I saw Howard's bag of chips, I snatched one to give it a try.

It tasted disgusting, so I got another one and baked it by blowing on it with my fire breath. After that, it tasted a bit better.

When I was about to snatch another one, the bag appeared to be empty, already.

Then I started to feel a bit dizzy and fell asleep.

Suddenly, I woke up seeing the night sky, which kinda looked familiar. Too familiar.

I sat up touching someone's hand which made me jump, literally.

Then I calmed down when it was only Katsumi. Phew!

Wait, she wore the exact same dress at the dance…I checked my surroundings and I was on top of the roof of Norrisville High.

What the juice? I am at the part when I had my first kiss with Seven-Tailed Cat. It warmed my heart.

Wait a minute, did I just say I was on a roof?! I am scared of heights! Because of Cat, she distracted me from looking down that I didn't get frightened, but I am looking down!

Aah! The distance from the roof to the ground of certain death was father than it looks from looking here from the ground.

How does the Ninjas jump all the way from here? Especially Randy, he jumps everywhere like a monkey. What a show off.

Wait the kiss…it might help my fear. When I turned to face her again, she dressed up as a clown.

"EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK! HELP! CLOWN! STUCK ON TOP OF A ROOF! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME KATSUMI CLOWN?! DON'T HURT ME! I SURRENDER!" I started screaming like a girl. (A/N: Or should I say, FanGirl? :D)

The dance was over and the doors burst open with tiny dots of stanked students scattering everywhere, except they were…stanked clowns! Especially Juggo.

They all stared at me which gave me a chill from the top of my spine all the way to the tip of my tail.

My paws started to sweat instantly, my eyes enlarged, and my legs started to shake feeling stage fright consume me. I was too scared to even breath.

 **Outside In Randy's Room…**

"EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK! HELP! CLOWN! STUCK ON TOP OF A ROOF! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME KATSUMI CLOWN?! DON'T HURT ME! I SURRENDER!" I shouted scaring the juice out of everyone in the room.

"Wolf isn't breathing!" Seven-Tailed Cat sobbed hoping I won't die. She felt so hopeless.

"I think I got it! Based on my researches, there is a villain named Nightmare, not many people know about him. He can go inside people's dreams and change them into nightmare spreading fear into every soul's heart. Once that victim's heart is full of terror, that dude can take their soul handing him more power and harder to defeat. If that victim is injured in the dreamare, he/she will be hurt in reality! OMN! I just need to find a cure…" Debbie started to read more. (A/N: Okay, I know that there is such thing as a pony named Nightmare in My Little Pony and one in Marvel, but I made the name up before I even checked it in the internet.)

 **Back To My Nightmare…**

All the monster clowns started to climb the school. Clown Cat now brought out an incredibly sharp dagger out of nowhere.

"Come on Kasai…want a kiss from little old me?"

"I fell back, now a human. I carefully scooched back, but stopped when I felt my fingertips feel the edge of the roof feeling helpless.

"You are not Katsumi, she would never hurt me!"

She raised her hand and stabbed the dagger into my human left lower leg.

"Aaahhh!" I winced in severe pain.

I watched in horror with all the purple blood gradually pour below my feet.

"I NEVER liked you. I HATE you. I never wanted to be your Girlfriend in the first place. No, NOT EVEN your friend!"

That was too harsh. My heart ripped to shreads and felt water pour out from my eyes running down my cheeks.

 **Howard's POV**

While Randy was giving one of his boring speeches about Ninja stuff, I decided to have some fun while crunching on my Midnight Snack, even if it wasn't midnight yet.

The first chips I ate tasted weird, but my tummy still accepted it.

Then I felt a bit light headed and before I knew it, I feel asleep on the roof.

After that, I awoke in my bedroom and went downstairs to grab myself a snack, but once I opened the fridge, it was comepletely empty! "Nnnnoooooooooo!"

I opened the freezer and nothing was there. "No food?! I will starve!"

I felt a tap behind me. When I glanced behind me, there stood a fried chicken with an army of my other favorite foods that seemed to be all stanked.

"Get him!" An ice cream yelled.

They all charged threatening to eat me! "Ahh! Monster food eating me alive!"

 **Outside In Randy's Room…**

 **Randy's POV**

Debbie shouted happily, "I think I figured out a way to wake them up! The victim has to be kissed by their-"

"Let me guess, 'true love's kiss' right? Before midnight, like any other fairy tale! So it can 'magically' save them! There is no such thing as a honkin' 'true love'! That's why it is called a fairy tale, because it doesn't even exist!" Rachelle grumbled.

"I mean, what kind of shoob, came up with that stupid thing? And what kind of other shoobs followed that shoob to make it popular so little sisters will annoy older sisters and brothers because the 'princesses and kisses' brain washed them with lies until they learn about the cruel, pathetic, violent, non-magical, murderous, real world!"

Debbie argued, "Well, the Pink Ninja believes in true love and there is such things as magic. For example, the stank from the Sorcerer and Sorceress, the NinjaNomicons, the Ninja Masks, the Tengu, and that journal and pens you and Hila used to 'magically' create a Fire-Breathing Wolf and Seven-Tailed Cat. So if that is possible, this might be possible as well!"

She got up and kissed Howard.

He began to groan, "Uh, what did I miss..."

"Howard! You're alive!" Debbie hugged him.

"Whoa, what happened? What the juice?! Am I in Randy's room? Wait, what? Did you just say that I am alive?! Did I almost die?!"

"We will explain everything later." Debbie grinned at Katsumi.

"Huh? Oh, my turn? Uh, can you guys give me some privacy?" She blushed.

 **Fire-Breathing Wolf's POV**

Katsumi creeped closer. I was too scared to jump off the building. She tilted her head and closed her eyes inching to my face. I shrieked trying to push her away without getting hurt, "No get away you creep!"

 **Outside In Randy's Bedroom…**

 **Seven-Tailed Cat's POV**

I climbed up the ladder to the top bed. (A/N: Randy has a bunk bed, even if he sleeps by himself btw.)

I stood there for a while watching him sleep. He looks really cute, but better in his regular form.

He began to kick his legs and move his head side to side shouting, "No get away you creep!"

Well, this is awkward. It is really hard to avoid him saying that since I am about to kiss him.

"You done?! You know it is just a kiss! Come on already!" Howard whined.

"Okay, okay! Geez you don't have to rush me!" I shouted back at him.

"Well, you have like, oh, I don't know, a minute left!"

I gasped and looked at the clock. It read, _"11:59."_

I quickly leaned my face in front of his and kissed him on the lips.

The clock read, _"12:00."_ Oh no! Did I do it too late?!

 **Meanwhile…**

 **Randy's POV**

I checked the time in my McPhone. _"11:55."_ It read.

"That's wonk! I need to head there faster. Bucky's house is a little far away.

"Cat! Can you turn into a…bird big enough for me to ride on?" I asked her.

"Sure." We went out the door and she changed into a Tengu.

"Whoa! You know the Tengu?" I said with amazement while I hopped on.

After I while on guiding her around, we finally reached our destination.

I yelled, "Bucky! This is an emergency! Wake up!"

"Uh, 5 more minutes…" He groaned.

"Bucky! This is the Ninja!"

"What?!" This caught his attention. "Oh! Mom-"

"Don't call her! Follow me! Rachel is in trouble and we need you right now or you will lose her forever!" I grabbed his wrist pulling him on top of Katsumi Neko.

Bucky wondered, "Whoa, what kind of bird is this?! I never seen anything like it…"

"Ask questions later! Rachel, the one in band, is trapped in a dream by Nightmare who will take her soul in…two minutes! You have to kiss her before the clock strikes midnight or she will be gone!" I quickly explained.

"What? But, I don't know how to kiss!" He confessed.

"What?! You've got to be kidding me! One minute! You've seen it in the movies before! Just kiss her!" I dropped him off at Rachel's window.

"Uh, can you turn around Ninja?"

"Ugh, fine!" I faced the wall staring down at the clock. "You have 20 seconds."

 **Bucky's POV**

I freaked out and awkwardly kissed her with worry. Will she make it? The Ninja said that after midnight, she will be gone.

Rachel opened her beautiful sparkling emerald eyes. "Bucky? What are you doing here? Are the candy monsters finally gone?"

The Ninja faced us. "I guess I can take you home now. Thanks Bucky."

The Ninja sent me home and explained everything to me along the way.

"Wow, so this is Seven-Tailed Cat? It is very impressive that she can change into anything. Can you change into me?"

The black bird transformed into exactly like me. Even her clothes were like mine. "Incredible!"

A voice came from her, "Thank you Bucky."

I flinched a little in shock. "You can talk?"

"I can learn any language less than a day." She bragged while changing back into the black bird taking the Ninja who knows where.

 **Randy's POV**

After a while for us to explain everything to Howard, Kasai, and Rachel, everything was finally settled.

Debbie teased Rachelle, "Ha couz! I've proven to you that there is such thing as true-"

"Don't even say those words. I am tired of it."

"Well, Nightmare might be haunting other people. What are we going to do? Yeah, what will we do?! It is already past twelve!" I started to panic.

Debbie said, "I got that under control. I found out it's fear in the internet, birds. I also examined the bag of chips Howard and Kasai ate. It appears to be that there was sleeping powder sprinkled on them so that explains the fact that the two boys has instantly fallen asleep on top of the roof. I was a bit curious about how they would manage to sleep on a roof."

"YOU ATE SOME OF MY CHIPS?!" Howard hollered at Kasai.

He defended himself, "Only two chips! The second one was yummy though, I baked it."

"Well, now you know how I feel when you stole my gravy fries, that soupcicle, my tater tots, and basically all kinds of other foods while I was Ninja-ing!" I crossed my arms at Howard.

 **A/N: Time to leave a positive/negative random review! ^W^**

 **SMOKE BOMB!**


	13. Chapter 13-PLEASE VOTE!

Chapter 13-Please Vote!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! (Sadly) Except Rach Kang, Hila Howler, Seven-Tails and Fire Breath.

Author's Note: I need help from you readers! I need you to vote for some of these questions so I can continue the story and some just for fun. Please pick only one answer.

 **1\. Who should be the mysterious Shadow Warrior?(This is the most important question that I have to know.)**

a. The Bus Driver

b. Plop Plop

c. The First Ninja AKA, the NinjaNomicon AKA, Nomi Norisu

 **2\. Who is brucer?**

a. Seven-Tailed Cat

b. Fire-Breathing Wolf

 **3\. Which Ninja is the straight up cheese?**

a. Red(Randy Cunningham)

b. Orange(Howard Weinerman)

c. Yellow(Theresa Fowler)

d. Green(Debbie Kang)

e. Light Blue(Hila Howler)

f. Violet(Rachelle Kang)

g. Pink(Rachel Tiara)

h. White(Morgan Gordon)

I. Grey(Julian Sullivan)

 **4\. Which TV Show is better?**

a. RC9GN(Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja)

b. DTMG(Dude, That's My Ghost!)

c. DP(Danny Phantom)

d. Y U HAV TO TORTURE ME WITH DIS KIND OF QUESTION?! I CAN NEVER DECIDE!

 **do you ship?**

a. Fowlham

b. WeinerKang

c. Fire-Breathing Cat/Katsai

 **A/N: Don't forget to only pick ONE answer for EACH question when you review for this chapter! Voting ends in 6/20/2015 for the first question. ONLY first question. I would not accept anymore answers for the first question until the end of that day! The rest of the questions can still be excepted.**

 **SMOKE BOMB!**


	14. Chapter 14-Love Triangle

**Chapter 14-Love Triangle**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own RC9GN, but I do own Rachelle Kang, Hila Howler, Fire-Breathing Wolf, and Seven-Tailed Cat. :3**

 **Randy's POV**

I sat up and I was…on my couch?

I noticed everyone was still in my room, all asleep from yesterday. I guess they all got exhausted from last night.

Debbie on my desk chair, Kasai and Howard still on my bed, Katsumi against the bunk bed ladder, Rachelle on my bean bag chair, Hila and Morgan resting their heads on the table, Julian on the floor and…aah!

Theresa was lying down on the couch laying her head on my lap. I felt my heart perform a flip.

Um, this is awkward and I can feel my face blush red. I was kinda stuck since I didn't want to wake her up.

I peeked at my alarm clock which said, _"5:35."_ Seriously? I never wake up this early in a weekend.

 **Still Randy's POV**

I actually enjoyed this. Watching her sleep peacefully on my lap so I can get a clear view of her face without getting embarrassed, but I am getting a bit bored as well.

I slowly reached for a pillow nearby and carefully slipped it under her head.

She began to groan and turn. I froze hoping she won't wake up.

She screamed, "Ah!" "Ah!" I replied. Fowler sat up with a red face. Now this is even more awkward.

She chuckled seeming flustered, "I am so sorry Randy, I didn't mean to bother you…"

 **Still Randy's POV**

Our racket began to make the others get up. "WHERE AM I?! IS THIS ANOTHER CRAZY DREAM?!" Kasai began to panic with fear. "Please don't let their be clowns…" He hugged his legs against his chest.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

Katsumi tried to calm him down, "I am pretty sure this isn't another crazy dream. Even if it is, we are here to protect each other's backs." His expression seemed to be even more creeped out.

"Oh my ninja! We slept at Randy's! My parents are going to kill me!" Hila began to run out the door. Everyone else followed.

Debbie shouted all of a sudden, "Guys wait! Don't leave…Hila left already. Haven't any of you guys realize that all the dreams had something in common?"

"They were all weird and scary?" Howard guessed.

"What? No! Well yeah, but they all had something to do with the Sorcerer and Sorceress! Dreams are from your subconscious sending you a message! This might mean that we have to be aware about them! Anyway, since the battle, they both mysteriously disappeared and last time when we destanked the doppelganger the stank flew down the pipes like before. She also vanished too as well. I wonder what might have caused it."

"Oh my ninja, we better consult to the Nomicon!" I shloomped inside without hesitating.

 **Still Randy's POV**

 **In the NinjaNomicon…**

"Nomi, do you have any idea how the Sorcerer, Sorceress, and the doppelganger of Katsumi go to?" I questioned while falling down deep inside the ancient book.

We all landed in front of the building that titled, "The Forbidden Knowledge of the Shadow Warrior."

Howard yelled, "What the juice Nomi, you already showed us this!"

A doodle figure was formed out of nowhere. It wasn't any member of the Norisu Nine. He was busy battling two more giant doodles, one pink and one green which represented the Sorcerer and Sorceress.

Then the unidentified figure threw them down the hole like before and sealed it with the Carp's Eye.

The words Shadow Warrior was highlighted above. "Who is the Shadow Warrior? Is he real?" Wondered Julian.

The doodle figure charged shloomping our souls out of the wise book.

"I am." A voice spoke behind us. We saw Nomi Norisu (A/N: AKA, the Red NinjaNomicon, AKA, the First Ninja, AKA, Nomi Norisu). "WHAT?!" We all cried in shock.

"I decided to give you guys a break so I just brought the Sorcerer and Sorceress down back to where they belonged. Remember that building that says, "The Forbidden Knowledge Of The Shadow Warrior? It is me obviously!"

Debbie face palmed probably thinking 'How did I miss that?!'

"Wow, thanks Nomi-wait, where did he go?" I looked down by my feet and saw the Red NinjaNomicon.

I lifted the ancient cover but it didn't shloomp me in only revealing a message, "Once the danger is vanished, it does not mean the danger is vanished forever."

 **Still Randy's POV**

"Well, I guess we have to all leave now...Asian parents doesn't want their children gone all night." Rachelle slowly scooted her way out the door.

Everyone else followed her except Howard. "So…my dad said that I can stay here with you and what was all that screaming with Theresa?"

"I, uh…" I covered half of my face with my pillow trying to conceal the blushing.

"What happened? Did you guys accidently kiss or something?"

"WHAT?! NO!" Even if I kinda do want to.

"Then what did happen? Spit it out Cunningham!"

"Iwokeupfindinghersleepingwithherheadonmylap, no big deal, notlikeIhadmyfirstkisswith herlastnightafterIwalkedherhomeafterthedanceended…which…didn't happen at all in the first place…" I tried my best to not continue this conversation. "Hey, do you want pancakes with extra maple syrup?"

"What? Well, yeah I want some, but WHAT? Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Well, earlier everyone was in my room including Theresa!"

"I should've followed you home like last time. Did you ask her out to eat or hang out at the game hole?"

"No way Howard, it is way too stressful. I am just going to go eat pancakes and play Grave Puncher with my bro. Come on."

"Fine, while we eat, I need lots of details on how the whole walk turned out."

 **Still Randy's POV**

When Howard went out the door, I noticed I left my window open all night.

I reached to close it, but then noticed Julian talking to Theresa and she is…giggling? I stuck my head out the window to hear what they were talking about.

"So…you want to go to the movies tonight at 5:00…as friends?" He asked. What the honk is this?! Well, I guess it is only just as friends…right?

I was about to walk away when I noticed Julian wrap his arm around Theresa's shoulders.

Rage and jealousy poured into my heart. I stomped my way down the stairs seeing Howard. "So…where is the pancakes?"

"THERE IS NO PANCAKES! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU SHOOB!"

"Woah…chill Cunningham. So tell me how the kiss with Theresa turned out."

"I don't want to talk about it now!" I yelled with watery eyes. "Are you...crying? Just calm down and tell me what the honk happened."

I stood silent, but I just had to tell my best bro. "Ugh, Julian…asked her out to the movies."

"What?! Then let's go watch them!"

"Whoa, what? I don't want to stalk them like a creep…maybe…" I said.

"Come on! I know you really want to! You just did upstairs!"

"True dat. True dat…" I thought. Howard pointed behind him.

"Come on…I will come along…after some pancakes and a description on the kiss."

"Fine. Wait, since when were you interested in romance?"

"I don't know, I just want to know what happened to my best bro."

 **indlifurnegoiuregierpgbwibgu! Don't forget to leave random reviews!**

 **SMOKE BOMB! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15-Stalking

**Chapter 15-Stalking**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own RC9GN, but I do own Rachelle Kang, Hila Howler, Fire-Breathing Wolf, and Seven-Tailed Cat. :3**

 **Author's Note:** This chapter is Rated T for there is a little blood shown in a horror movie. If you think you can handle reading about that, well, it is only one sentence actually, then you may proceed to your reading. Also this entire chapter is Randy's POV btw.

 **Randy's POV**

After a while explaining to my messy eating friend about the walk, he couldn't stop smiling. "Cunningham! That was so bruce! You finally had your first kiss with a girl! While…mine was the girl kissing me while I was sleeping…this is just like sleeping beauty backwards! So when did Julian say that they would meet?" "5:00." I replied. "Oh well…"

( **A/N:** Let's time travel to 4:45.)

 **4:45pm**

"Now it is 4:45." Howard pointed to the clock. I didn't believe him, "What?! It was just 6:15am a few seconds ago!" "Time flies. Well we better get to the McMovie Theater now." "But, but…" I kept looking at the clock weirdly while following him out the door. (A/N: Hehehe…it is from one of the most powerful people in the world! The author! I have the power to control anyone, anytime, to do anything in this fic! Now that is one of the most powerful things in the world! :) )

 **Still Randy's POV**

 **At the McMovie Theater…**

We walked around and saw Theresa heading to the snack bar while Julian bought the tickets. So Howard and I slipped on workers clothes.

She politely asked Randy, "I would like one bucket of buttered popcorn please."

"Okay, so what movie are you watching?"

"This horror movie Julian picked out." ( **A/N:** If you guys want a more specific movie, it is the same creepy horror movie Randy, Howard, and Plop Plop watched in Aplopalypse Now.)

"Who is, Julian?" I tried to dig for more information in Theresa by not acting creepy.

"A friend of mine."

"Girl or boy?"

"Boy. Can I have the popcorn with butter?"

I asked while adding butter, "You sure it is a…date?"

She shouted, "WHAT?! NO! Just as friends, like I said!"

"Okay, why not?"

"Because, don't tell anyone, but I like someone else."

"So how does he look like?"

"Spiky purple hair, like yours, dreamy dark blue eyes…like…yours, and has a best friend with orange hair like that guy over there...wait a minute…can I also have a strawberry banana and blueberry raspberry smoothie sir?"

"Uh…yeah, sure." I scooted over to the drink machine with relief that she didn't catch us.

After she left, Howard shoved it in my face, "See Cunningham? It isn't a date! Now let's go before we get caught!"

"Well what if Julian thinks it is? Let's go sneak to the movie."

 **Still Randy's POV**

"Cunningham, wear this coat, mustache, and glasses." Weinerman told me.

"Um, can you tell me why exactly?"

He shrugged, "For disguise! It would be too awkward if they found you there!"

I suggested, "Why not the Ninja suit?"

"They know it's you Cunningham, now put this over your clothes while I put on mine."

I studied the glasses and it was those nerdy cheap black plastic ones that are only a dollar. They don't even have lens.

We sat right behind Julian and Theresa and I felt like punching his head for I was still really upset for stealing my girl.

When the guy in a ski mask holding a bleeding knife popped out of nowhere in front of the screen and chasing the woman to her death, Theresa yelped scooting near him so he wrapped his arm around her. "Thanks." She felt more secure.

I totally didn't except this so I began coughing loudly in an annoying way. "Sorry allergies."

She stared at me suspiciously. "You look familiar…do I know you?"

Howard lied, "No, we have never met. I have never seen you in my life."

"Oh I know who you two are!" She smiled. "You are those workers I met at the snack stand! What are you guys doing here?"

"We...are…" I started. "Taking a break." Howard finished.

"Actually you two also remind me of two classmates of mine. The boy I liked and his best friend."

Julian yelled astonished, "What? I thought this is a date and you are confessing that you like Randall?"

"Who said this was a date?" Theresa argued angrily.

"Told ya." I sangsong-ed.

"Don't shove it in Cunningham!" Howard then gasped at what he just said covering his mouth.

Julian asked, "Wait, did you just say…Cunningham?" He yanked Howard's glasses and mustache while Theresa did the same to me.

"GASP! Howard? Randy? You two were stalking on us this entire time?! How could you?!" Theresa felt embarrassed an disappointed.

I had no idea how to respond to this. "I, uh…"

"Why would you do this to me? Ugh, why does boys have to behave like this?! I cannot take this anymore!" She stormed out the door.

Julian and I called to her at the same time, "No! Wait, Theresa!"

Everyone shushed at the three of us, "Shh! Be quiet!" So we both lowered our voices.

"Why did you stalk us?" Julian demanded an answer.

"You were clearly stealing MY girl." I stretched the word 'my'.

Julian argued, "No, she's MINE."

"She confessed that she likes me. You on the other hand likes you as a FRIEND."

"GASP! You take that back Randall."

"It's Randy, and I want you to hand over the mask and your memories." I demanded reaching my hand toward him.

"You wouldn't dare. I have been her known her longer and has been her best friend longer than you."

"Well, I have been her crush longer than you."

 **Still Randy's POV**

Suddenly a lean green weed with a yellow dress holding a baton who was none other than Theresa Fowler crashed through the colossal movie screen into tiny pieces which scared the juice out of everyone who still had the creeps from the horror movie.

I crouched down, good thing the room was dim( **A/N:** There is no way he is ducking under the seat with all that chewed up gum under it. That would just be shnasty.), "I got this."

"No! I do!" He suited up before Howard and I did. "Ninja Baton Slice! Ha! I destanked her first!"

I chuckled pointing to Theresa, "Haha, no you didn't."

"Huh?! But, that is what she cherishes! She loves it more than anything!"

A livid Theresa flung Grey across the now empty room for destroying her baton.

Orange whispered, "Psst, Cunningham, what if it is a person she loves more than anything?"

I took off my mask making the deadly green and pink mist travel back to the Sorcerer and Sorceress.

"Uh, why does my head hurt? What happened…Randy, Julian, you shoobs! Why did you guys do this to me?!" She thundered.

Julian and I kept explaining from our point of view at the same time.

"Guys, one at a time!"

Julian said, "So, I wanted to go out with you, but you only like me as a friend."

"This, morning, I overheard Julian asking you to the movies so I got jealous. It was Howard's idea to stalk. So it was 10% Cunningham, 90% Weinerman." I pointed at Howard. Wow, that felt good getting back on Howard since he blames everything on me whenever we get busted.

"Oh, well I guess this is awkward." Theresa mumbled.

I agreed, "Yeah, very."

"Uh, smoke bomb!" Julian disappeared.

I apologized, "I am soooo sorry about everything Theresa, I-" Theresa kissed me on the cheek making them red.

"Gah! I never saw that." Howard turned around.

 **Author's Note:** Oh…my…ninja! Okay, just a few minutes ago, I just discovered something so bruce! Okay, so while I was typing this fic, I found a blank piece of paper like right next to me. I was so tempted to doodle on it because I love doodling, especially during school, so I drew the Norisu Nine Symbol and wrote the words Norisu Nine Symbol beneath it vertically and realized that if you abbreviate Norisu Nine Symbol, it says, NNS! OMN, NNS? **N** inja **N** o **S** how like Howards tells Randy not to do to him in the show? **N** orisu **N** ine **S** ymbol like the symbol of the Norisu Nine that is a tilted nine? Ha, lolololololololol…XD. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Or probably PM me! SMOKE BOMB! :D


	16. Chapter 16-An Old Enemy: Part 1

**Chapter 16-An Old Enemy: Part 1**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own RC9GN, but I do own Rachelle Kang, Hila Howler, Fire-Breathing Wolf, and Seven-Tailed Cat. :3**

 **Monday**

 **Still Randy's POV**

"ROAR!" Of course, Bucky is stanked into a terrifying, well not that terrifying anymore since this happens mostly every single school day, purple monster destroying everything in his path except for his prized possession, his backup, backup, backup, backup, etc. Triangle Dinger which will eventually be snapped in half by me.

"Ninja Slice! For the billionth time!" Shouted an annoyed Red Ninja. For this happened pretty fast since I have already gotten used to it.

"Huh, what happened?" The Band Geek groaned rubbing his head to try to gain his memory back.

"The same thing, you were upset for some reason, got stanked into a monster, and I saved the day. Smoke bomb!" I speed walked back to first period trying to not get late or get held back from P-Slimz.

 **Still Randy's POV**

When I sat down Mr. Bannister was smiling. Weird, something must be up.

"Class, I would like to introduce to you all a new student, yes another one, after the last one mysteriously disappeared when everyone found out she was a doppelganger of another student. Anyway, meet Andromeda Bewear."

A girl walked in. She had black hair, a light blue McShirt, a purple McJacket, a green McSkirt, dark blue tights, indigo McKicks and brown eyes which kinda shined some red behind them from the lights. Wait, what? What the juice is this sorcery?

"Psst, Howard, did you notice, I don't know, some red behind her brown eyes?"

"What, who?"

"That new girl!"

"There is a new girl? Didn't pay any attention."

"Hi, I am Andromeda Bewear and I am a just a regular human girl. Nothing special about me so don't pay any attention to me."

Okay, did she just say human? She is really strange. Actually, all the new students has been strange.

"Andromeda, you may sit behind Katsumi Neko, that girl with black hair and light blue streaks over there."

 **Katsumi's POV**

Right after the new girl introduced herself, I noticed a glimpse of red behind her brown eyes. Can humans have red eyes? Huh, maybe I can try to talk to her.

"Psst, hi Andromeda, I am Katsumi Neko, as you probably already know, you sound very interesting when you introduced yourself. Can I be your friend and want to sit with me at lunch?"

"Oh, yes I already know…" She smiled.

"Wait, what did you say?"

"Uh, nothing, I said that I would like to sit with you at lunch!" She rubbed behind her neck.

"Oh okay. You should also be-wear from Mr. Bannister. He would throw his shoe at you if he had too."

"Yes, beware…" She mumbled again which was kinda creeping me out.

 **Still Katsumi's POV**

At Lunch…

"Hey guys! Say hello to my new best friend!" I pushed Andromeda to my table with my other friends.

They greeted each other. While we talked awkwardly, we suddenly heard the ground shake. Oh great, another monster.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" All eleven of us stood up.

"Why do you all have to go at the same time when there is a…monster?" Andromeda asked with a suspicious look.

"Uh, we all like to hide in the bathroom from the monster, right guys?" Howard made up a lie.

"Yeah, totally! Uh huh! That is the truth!" All of us nodded.

She said, "Okay, then can I follow you guys?"

"Sure." I think she is on to something. Maybe figuring out the Ninjas' identities! Oh, then we are so shoobed! We rushed to the doors into the bathrooms.

"Uh, Andromeda, look a distraction!" I pointed behind her distracting her while the Ninjas Ninja-ed out.

She looked and was so pissed when she found that she was all alone.

 **Still Katsumi's POV**

"Guys! We are so shoobed! I think that Andromeda is onto us by revealing our idenitities! This is all my fault. So sorry Norisu Nine." My ears drooped down in guilt.

Randy said, "What?! We can't risk that! We shouldn't hang out with her then!"

"Then she would be all alone." Rachel said.

Howard shouted, "It's fine! She is still new. It is totally normal!"

"Guys! It is…Bucky, again. Ninja kick!" Julian groaned. "Ninja flip!" "Ninja Dodge!" "Ninja Wolf Fire Breath!" "Ninja Cat Scratch!" "Ninja Punch!" "Ninja Scarf Snatch!" "Ninja Toss!" "And…Ninja Backup Dinger Slice." Theresa finished with her Ninja Katana.

The stank flew down the pipes bringing Andromeda along!

"Ninjas! The stank is taking that girl which we don't know the name of!" I pointed.

"How do we get in?" Rachelle and Hila asked. "Jinx." They smiled.

"Wolf and I can minimize into ant size. Come on."

 **Still Katsumi's POV**

We crawled through and when we reached the end there were Andromeda, the Sorcerer, and Sorceress.

"Sorcerer, Sorceress. I finally know who the Ninjas are. I will tell the whole entire town with Heidi, that girl on television, right after someone else gets stanked into a monster. At lunch, they all went to the restroom at the same time and disappeared when the girl who is the Seven-Tailed Cat tricked me to look away."

"Nicely done Katsumi Neko. Then once everyone knows, they shall all die down by our feet!" The two cackled. "Now we shall wait for our next vulnerable victim."

"Did they just call her Katsumi Neko? How is she Katsumi if you are?" Fire-Breath whispered. "Unless…"

"Gasp! The Doppelganger!" I shouted. He exclaimed at the same time, "You secretly have a twin sister!"

I gave him a, 'are you serious?' look.

He said, "Oh yeah, that too."

 **Author's Note:** So…who are the detective readers that actually payed attention to the clues and figured out it was the Doppelganger at the beginning of this chapter? Tell me in your review or PM me! SMOKE BOMB! ^u^


	17. Chapter 17-An Old Enemy: Part 2

**Chapter 17-An Old Enemy: Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own RC9GN, but I do own Rachelle Kang, Hila Howler, Fire-Breathing Wolf, and Seven-Tailed Cat. :3**

 **Katsumi's POV**

"The doppelganger? Then…this all makes sense know! That day when she got stanked, she disappeared to the pipes! If she can do that, then she can exit back to the surface! Bucky got stanked so when the stank traveled through the pipes, she followed it as Andromeda Bewear! The glimpse of red behind her brown eyes, her last name sounding like 'beware', her saying the word human the time she introduced herself, her saying to not pay any attention to her, and her acting suspicious at lunch. She must have read our minds when we fought Bucky the second time. Once we destanked him then she followed the stank back to the Sorcerer and Sorceress telling them that she will tell Norrisville once the next person gets vulnerable! We have to keep everyone happy or our idenitities will be exposed! This is the danger that Nomi was warning us about!" Debbie thought it all out.

Howard said, "Wow…that is actually kinda clever."

"So this is our important homework assignment, that you actually have to do, Howard, Randy." Debbie glared at them.

"What? We do homework…sometimes…probably…" Randy said.

 **Randy's POV**

Ever since that happened, we were trying to make everyone at school satisfied even if we hated that person.

"Hey that guy! Bash hate that guy! So Bash give that guy black eye!" Bash was about to raise a fist at my face.

"Ugh, go ahead Bash, hit me whenever you want."

"Bash confused so Bash no black eye." He walked away. Wow! I could've done that years ago! Bash started to tease Bucky and his Triangle which made him look mad. "Bash! I just saw a Mini Bike out in the parking lot with Morgan in a bikini!" He dashed outside. "Thanks Randy. I owe you!" Bucky smiled.

 **Katsumi's POV**

Then I heard crying from the bathroom which turned out to be Flute Girl.

Stevens broke up with her because he likes Rachel, but Rachel like Bucky and Bucky likes her and Flute Girl. I wonder if Rachel likes Stevens.

"Hey Rachel, do you like Stevens?"

"Kinda."

"Well, can you tell him that you like him, since he does to you until we deal with the doppelganger? He dumped Flute Girl."

Rachel sounded worried, "I guess…well Bucky will be hurt."

"He likes Flute Girl and you, don't worry."

"Okay." Now Rachel seems I bit sad.

"Um, are you fine with this? It is just temporarily."

She questioned, "What if Stevens doesn't want to be with Flute Girl anymore?"

"Why does this worry you?"

"Because I am sad when I see other people sad."

"We can deal with that later." I reassured her.

All day it has been like this. Sarcificing and protecting every human we meet on all kind of random things, but it was nearly impossible to keep EVERYONE happy at school for I felt the floor vibrate and a bellow after.

 **Still Katsumi's POV**

It was Rachel. I guess she got upset for having to break up with Bucky or that she is worried with the happiness of Flute Girl and Stevens. Or the fact that she might never get a chance to date Bucky. I am not sure.

I was in seventh period while this went on and excused myself to the restroom.

Then when I was about to pounce on Rachel, something else pounced on me, it was…me? But with stanked green and pink stripes and twice as large as my size ( **A/N:** Which means that the doppelganger is now 14 ft tall and 20 ft wide).

I struggled to fight back, but it was no use. I guess her strength is twice as strong as me as well.

"You! This is all your fault! I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you!" She roared at my face.

"What do you mean?"

She started to scratch me with all of her tails which was more painful than I expected it to be, "You humiliated me the first time I was here! Now Kasai likes you instead of me!"

"Ow! You are still upset about that? I just did that to get back on you for lying to my face, beating me up, and trapping me in the girl's bathroom!" I poked her eye to free myself.

"You were in my way of Kasai!" The doppelganger flung a ginormous block of the wall.

"Oof! No offense, but you are just a copy of me!" I changed into a sword. "Wolf! Why are you just standing there?! Help me!"

He whined, "I am a bit flattered that there are two girls fighting over me. Also that who is who?"

I shouted, "The smaller one you idiot!"

"No don't listen to her! I am the one that needs you to unstank me! I am the real one! I would never call you an idiot!"

She changed into all kinds of weapons like for example, a chainsaw which is kinda extreme, and began to attack, no more like murder me. Some weapons I had no idea that they existed.

I started to bleed badly that I couldn't continue. I stared in pain while the light blue liquid poured out of my feline body.

Suddenly she began to take out green and pink Stank Balls forming an army of stanked monsters heading to help the Sorcerer and Sorceress be brought to freedom once again where the Carp was.

Wolf read our minds and realized the one defeated was the real one.

* * *

 **Nobody's POV**

 **Meanwhile…**

The Norisu Nine were handling Pink and guarding the Carp's Eye, but now has to destank the whole entire school.

Suddenly the Carp's Eye cracked making a passageway for the villians to freedom once again.

"Hahahahaha! Finally! Well, this escape was shorter than I expected! Now for the doppelganger…"

"Right here masters! Now we can rule the world together just like you promised!"

The Sorcerer destanked her, "Well, yeah, but first reveal the identities!"

 **Still Nobody's POV**

The doppelganger ran to the place where Heidi shows her gossip as Andromeda Bewear.

"Heidi! I now know all the Ninja's identities! Also the Seven-Tailed Cat and Fire-Breathing Wolf has an identity as well since they have the power to change into anyone and anything!"

"Whoa, but you are a new student and nobody knew their identities for 800-"

"Hey, do you want to know how I knew it or know the biggest secrets everyone has been wanting to know for 800 years?" She yelled.

"Sure, go ahead."

All the villians and stanked students stopped and stared while the Ninjas just stood there fearing that this is the end.

"Red is Randy Cunningham, Orange is Howard Weinerman, Yellow is-"

"Whoa, what?! Debbie Kang already scooped that Mandy was the Ninja and she turned out to be wrong! Another time that the Red Ninja finally declared that Sandy wasn't the Ninja! Also are you seriously saying that my disgusting and an annoying brother is the Orange Ninja? I mean Andy and Howard? I barely see any As on their report cards! I have a hard time believing you."

"Well, believe me! Theresa Fowler is Yellow, Debbie Kang is Green, Hila Howler is Light Blue, Rachelle Kang is Violet, Rachel Tiara is Pink, Morgan Gordan is White, Julian Sullivan is Grey, Kasai Okami is Wolf, and Katsumi Neko is Cat since the Fire-Breathing Wolf and Seven-Tailed Cat can change into anything!"

"Still have a hard time believing you. Why not give us some proof?" Heidi crossed her arms.

"I know because, I am the doppelganger of the Seven-Tailed Cat." Andromeda Bewear changed into Seven-Tailed Cat.

"Remember that time when there was a doppelganger of Katsumi Neko? Well, that was me." Seven-Tailed Cat transformed into Katsumi.

"Seven-Tailed Cat and Fire-Breathing Wolf has telepathy powers so I read the Ninjas minds."

"You heard it folks! Those are the Ninjas identities!" Heidi smiled at the camera.

* * *

 **Nobody's POV**

The monsters including Rachel continued to battle the White and Grey Ninjas, the Sorcerer against the Red, Orange, and Light Blue Ninjas, the Sorceress with the Yellow, Green, and Violet Ninjas, and the doppelganger taking revenge on Fire-Breathing Wolf.

The villians appeared to be winning.

After the doppelganger blasted Fire-Breathing Wolf down the ground she smiled with pride, "Masters, I have done everything I was told to do. Now we can rule the world together!"

"There has been a slight change of plans. You see, there is only room for a King and a Queen to rule a planet so…now we have to kill YOU with the rest." The Sorceress grinned shooting pink stank to her.

The doppelganger flinched from the pain, "Ow! What? But we had a deal!"

"Your deal has just expired."

The doppelganger ran towards Heidi transformed into Randy telling her that he is definitely not the Red Ninja and then changed into Andromeda lying she wasn't a doppelganger for this was all just a prank. Then came back as her true self to the battle scene.

The Ninjas charged at them which distracted them to tell who is who.

"Which one of you is the doppelganger? So I can finish you! Well, you are both doomed so it doesn't matter." The Sorceress raised her hands up high in the air, her eyes turned red, created a ball of red stank before her, and carefully aimed at the real Seven-Tailed Cat.

Once she fired, the doppelganger learned that the Seven-Tailed Cat wasn't the enemy, but she was the true enemy instead. None of this would've happened if she ever existed, not the Seven-Tailed Cat. She was too blind for her love of Kasai that she couldn't realise that so she used all her strength she had left and cat instincts to perform a final leap in front of Seven-Tailed Cat shouting, "STOP!"

Trying her best effort to use her red stank against the Sorceress, but was too weak and ended up shot at the chest. The Doppleganger's eyes widened, but she finally gave a warm smile before she disappeared.

Finally after the Ninjas sealed the Sorcerer and Sorceress with the Carp's Eye once again and destanked all the students, the warriors stared down in horror at the necklace lying on the pavement with a black Ninja with light blue stripes.

When the Seven-Tailed Cat flipped the back it imprinted, _"I am sorry."_

A single tear fell at the end of her eye landing on the necklace.

Katsumi was covering her face while crying and Kasai comforting her.

 **A/N:** Sorry if the battle was short and pathetic, I am not good at writing fights. I just want to get this story over with. I feel bad for the doppelganger. I mean, all she ever wanted was to be with Kasai, but she is just a useless copy of his girlfriend. This is about love, and anybody would do anything for him/her even when it comes to becoming evil and trying to kill someone. This is one of the reasons I hate dealing with romance. Don't forget to leave a random review! ^v^


	18. Chapter 18-Sneak Peek

**Chapter 18-Sneak Peek**

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the inconvenience, but I deleted chapter 18 and replaced it with this. It is just that I didn't know how to write the details for chapter 19 and thought of a new interesting idea of mine. I know, many of you guys must be really upset with me for letting all of you viewers hang on the edge of a cliff for months. I apologize for that so to make it up for you guys, here is a sneek peek on the chapter since I am still working on it. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own RC9GN, but I do own Rachelle Kang, Hila Howler, Fire-Breathing Wolf, and Seven-Tailed Cat. :3

 **Tuesday**

After school, Hila forgot to close her locker.

Bash happened to be nearby and began to mess it up once she left with the rest of her ten friends.

When he found a notebook he thought maybe he could find anything about her best friend, Rach.

He slowly read the first words since he doesn't have that good reading skills, or any skill at all besides being strong and athletic.

Heidi was lingering around the abandoned hallways hunting down for any juicy gossip to save her Gossip Report tomorrow morning.

She noticed the school bully trashing her enemy's locker and trying his best to decifer what it said.

Once she opened her mouth to speak, Johnson suddenly shouted, "Ugh! Bash no read paper book thing so Bash hurt paper book thing!"

"Wait, what?! No don't rip it!"

But the jock has already ripped the page out and started punching it.

Weinerman sighed in relief that the page wasn't harmed, "Okay Bash, now carefully-"

Then a loud sharp rip was heard followed with more tears.

"Nooo! Bash that could've saved my Gossip Report, and my reputation! My life is ruined!" The ginger-haired girl exclaimed in disappointment staring at the countless, tiny, smudged crumpled shreds of paper on the floor.

 **Meanwhile…**

The freshman Ninjas were walking down the sidewalk heading home until they heard screaming coming from Norrisville High.

Howard's sister seemed to be stanked chasing a panicking Bash.

The Ninjas suited up, Kasai transformed into a Fire-Breathing Wolf and Katsumi…stayed human.

A concerned Wolf asked, "Why aren't you changing Kat?"

"I have no idea. I can't transform into a Seven-Tailed Cat, or anything at all!" She started to freak. "I don't have telepathy powers, or the rest of them!"

Randy ordered, "Well we have to go take care of Heidi. Someone stay with Katsumi!"

"I'll stay, you guys go ahead." Kasai was really worried about his girlfriend.

"Thanks Kasai, but you don't have to…" Her eyes began to feel heavy and black dots danced in front of her until she collapsed into his arms.

 **A/N:** Okay I am sorry, but it had to be a cliff hanger, again. And btw, **I will be making a new fic after this one. So the rest of the chapter will be on another fic!**


End file.
